


Monster (Hunter) Shots!

by Bootleggz



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anthropomorphic, Barbed Penis, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Breasts, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dominance, Dragons, Ejaculate, F/F, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Femdom, Femsub, First Time, Foot Jobs, Futanari, Hypnotism, Impregnation, Knotting, Lactation, Large Cock, Lust, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Monsters, Nipple Play, One Shot Collection, Pheromones, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, References to Knotting, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Spit As Lube, Vaginal Sex, Wyverns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bootleggz/pseuds/Bootleggz
Summary: The monsters of the old and new worlds each have unique characteristics that separate them from one-another. Some are big, some are small, some are quiet and some are angry, but all of them have a single thing in common: They're all hot and bothered!(This is a collection of lewd one-shots featuring anthro monsters from the Monster Hunter universe! This collection is open to suggestions for future shots as well, so if you have an idea for one be sure to let me know!)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	1. Paolumu in Heat [Paolumu (F) x Legiana (F)]

Fetishes: Blowjob, Cum Swallow, Futa, Wholesome

* * *

_"This sucks..."_ Paolumu huffed as she leaned back on the coral giving her shade.

The Coral Highlands was in a constant and extreme cycle of birth, death and rebirth that every living creature there relied on to survive; when a monster sensed the end approaching, he or she would fly down into the Rotten Vale to pass away and become the bioenergy needed for the highlands to thrive. It was the way things have always been, and at the moment the cycle had hit a crucial part of its perpetuation...

Mating season.

The season was still in full swing, but there were certainly more days behind it than ahead. And unfortunately for a certain Paolumu, she hadn't quite found a mate yet. Most monsters, such as herself, entered a state known as "heat" which increased sexual drive and promoted sperm production for males and ovulation for females. In layman's terms, it made them really fucking horny nonstop; Paolumu was going through that period right now and it bothered her to no end.

As an attempt to try and mitigate the heat, Paolumu found a nice shady spot under a colossal piece of coral that had to have been five times her size. When the shade wasn't enough, she tried fanning herself with her wings in a desperate attempt to cool herself off. It worked for a time, but she soon found herself getting hot and bothered again.

To add insult to injury, the spot she found just happened to be right next to a nest of Shamos that decided that day was perfect for a huge orgy. It was clear as day: A huge pile of the lizard-like monsters ramming their cocks into one-another and crying out in utter bliss. A few males even fucked each other; it was such a cluttered mess that none of them seemed to be able to tell the difference.

Paolumu heard every cry of pleasure, saw every thrust and kiss and the smell; Gods, the smell of their cum-covered bodies drove her damn near insane. It took every fiber of her being not to jump into the pile and join them, but she knew that wouldn't have been appropriate. Still, she couldn't stop watching the group, seeing how relentless each was. Even if a female was so filled with cum that she began to bulge, she still continued to mount others in an attempt to get more.

They were like, well... Monsters!

 _"Ah, fuck it,"_ Paolumu whined.

She couldn't take it anymore. She didn't want to do it in front of the orgy of Shamos, but she couldn't stop herself from reaching down and stroking her cock to the sight of the small monsters fucking each other. Her dick had been erect for a while thanks to the heat, but watching the Shamos orgy had caused it to start throbbing, making her even more uncomfortable than before.

The entire Paolumu species were hermaphrodites; as evolutionary safety to ensure the perpetuation of their kind no matter what, especially when one was fairly low on the food chain, males and females began developing the reproductive organs of their counterparts. Soon enough, there were no "male" or "female" Paolumu, though most simply referred to themselves as girls for the sake of convenience.

Paolumu felt pretty awkward that even after an evolution as big as that she still couldn't find a mate. She was starting to believe that they had all been taken already, but she held onto hope that there was one still someone waiting for her. She doubted it though this late into mating season.

Despite stroking her dick for a while now, Paolumu didn't feel any less bothered than before. She didn't even feel like cumming yet, despite feeling nigh on the edge of it. If anything, now she felt jealous of the Shamos on top of being even more hot than before. It just wasn't her day. She even tried squeezing one of her breasts with her free hand, but still she felt no closer to orgasm. Her frustration was going to make her explode, in a metaphorical sense.

She was so into trying to make herself orgasm that she didn't even see that the Shamos had all stopped their orgy and were all staring at her. She wasn't aware this was the case when she decided to look up for a moment and see all of the confused or even disgusted looks on their faces.

 _"Um,"_ one of the Shamos tilted his head, _"Do you mind?"_

 _"Yeah, you can't just stroke one out wherever you want, you creep,"_ another crossly said.

 _"Wha...?"_ Paolumu blushed, doing her best to hide her erection with her wings, _"N-No, wait, I didn't mean-!"_

 _"Get lost, puffball!"_ a third one shouted.

 _"Yeah, go bang a rock or something!"_ a fourth added.

 _"What a weirdo,"_ a fifth giggled, _"I bet she doesn't even have a mate yet."_

 _"Ha, yeah!"_ a sixth grinned, "Maybe she's ugly for a Paolumu or something and nobody even wants to fuck her!"

The group of Shamos all began laughing nonstop. A bunch rolled on the floor and a couple slammed their hands into the ground unable to relent with their guffaw.

Paolumu was utterly stunned by the Shamos' reaction to her. She didn't even know what to think, but she knew she screwed up. Soon enough she felt water welling up in her eyes as tears began to roll down her cheeks. It took her great strength not to burst out sobbing right then and there, but the Shamos were unrelenting.

 _"Ha!"_ one pointed at her, _"Look, she's starting to cry!"_

 _"What a wimp!"_ a female covered in her mate's spunk continued to laugh, _"What, you want us to feel bad for you?"_

 _"We weren't the ones watching YOU have sex,"_ a male stuck in another male shouted, _"Why don't you go cry somewhere where people will actually give a shit!"_

 _"Yeah, good luck finding that!"_ the mounted male added as one last kick in the teeth, _"...Also, uh, please get your dick out of my ass, thanks."_

The group continued to laugh at Paolumu's expense, except now a few began tossing stones at her to try and get her to leave. As soon as she felt the pelting of rocks against her body, she decided it was best to go. And yet she couldn't flap her wings to fly away as she was using them to shamefully hide her erection.

She did the only thing she could think of: With a sharp inhale, she gathered the air around her and inflated the air sac around her neck. The sac was only half as big as her body, but it was enough to cause her to start slowly floating away from the Shamos. Though unable to float away as fast as she wanted to, she very quickly flapped her wings and propelled herself through the air, briefly revealing her still throbbing cock; a fact the Shamos below harped on immediately. She blushed even more as she overheard what they were saying as she flew away.

 _"Yeah that's right, get lost!"_ a Shamos shouted.

 _"Oh my god, she's still so hard,"_ a second giggled, _"What a total creep!"_

 _"Yeah, glad she's gone,"_ a third added with a snicker, _"Who just sits out in the open and rubs out one anyway?"_

 _"Yeah, that's as bad as having sex in public,"_ a fourth brought up, grinning ear-to-ear.

 _"Glad we're not doing that at all,"_ a fifth breathed a sigh of relief.

 _"Nope, not at all,"_ a sixth shook her head.

The Shamos all stopped laughing and looked at each other, completely expressionless. They stayed like that for a minute longer before one finally broke the silence.

 _"...Welp, back to fucking,"_ she said before immediately pouncing on a male, forcing herself on him and sliding his cock into her gaping, cum-filled cunt. The other Shamos joined in not long after and soon enough the group had returned to banging each other until they couldn't anymore.

 _"Ah, this sure is the life!"_ a male Shamos said after he came inside a female for what had to have been the fifth time that day, _"Doesn't get better than this!"_

 _"Hell yeah,"_ a female with a bulging belly agreed, _"Though, wait... Does anyone else feel a little chilly?"_

 _"What, feeling bad for that Paolumu?"_ another female raised a brow with a smug smirk.

 _"No, no, wait,"_ another male stopped what he was doing for a moment to look around him, _"It's definitely gotten a bit colder now."_

_"Maybe it's the weather?"_

_"Or evening approaches?"_

_"Or maybe we haven't been fucking this whole time?"_

_"No, no, that's not it..."_ the male scratched his chin, _"There's something about this chill that feels almost... angry?"_

The group of Shamos all tried thinking of what could be the source of the sudden cold air, but none of them were able to figure it out before they heard a terrible stomp from nearby which surprised them. They all desperately looked around to try and find where the stomp had come from, but instead the source of the stomp had found them. They all looked up at the being that cast a shadow over the entire group.

All of them gulped in unison.

* * *

Paolumu found a sandy area of the highlands to stop. It was open, so the sun shone down upon her already hot body, but it was also quiet and bereft of other monsters; it was the perfect place to take a short break, and more importantly the perfect place to cry.

She tried not to think about what the Shamos had said about her, but despite her best attempts to reason with herself, she knew they were entirely on the mark about her. She felt so bad about it that she didn't even want to continue where she left off, despite her heat practically killing her. Perhaps that may have been an exaggeration, but she was so frustrated that she couldn't find a mate or couldn't cum for that matter.

 _"I'm so stupid,"_ she shook her head in her hands, feeling her tears running down her cheeks and onto her fur, _"God, what was I thinking jacking off in front of them? They're right: I'm such a creep."_

Paolumu looked down and saw that her member was still as hard as before, throbbing in the air and still making her incredibly uncomfortable. She wanted to try again from where she left off, but every time she tried reaching out to touch it, she pulled her hand back in shame. She didn't want to start stroking it only to realize later that she was in the presence of other having sex.

And soon enough she began to cry again.

 _"I'll never find a mate at this point,"_ Paolumu sobbed, _"Maybe... Maybe those Shamos were right: Maybe I haven't found one because I'm too ugly. Ugh, it makes sense too... No wonder all the other Paolumu avoided me this time of year. I'm just one stupid, ugly-"_

She couldn't even finish her sentence when she felt a powerful blast of icy air against her fur. It would have knocked her back, but years of using air as a means to get around made her rather resistant to it and as such she managed to brace herself from being flung across the area.

_"Wh-Where did-?"_

_"That's enough,"_ spoke a feminine voice from nowhere.

Paolumu stood up and tried looking around for where the owner of the voice was, her eyes darting around the sandy slope and scanning the cliffs of coral around her. Alas, she couldn't see anyone at all, let alone whoever it was that just spoke to her. She was about to let her guard down, but she knew from experience that whoever it was that owned that voice was still nearby, even if she couldn't see them.

 _"Wh-Who's there?"_ Paolumu nervously asked the air around her, _"Sh-Show yourself! I'm not afraid of you!"_

 _"Oh come now, my dear,"_ the voice spoke again, _"You and I both know I would win in a fight. Not that I'm here for that, mind."_

It was then that Paolumu felt another gust of cold air. She shielded her eyes from the blast with one of her wings, digging her clawed feet into the ground to avoid getting blown away. When the blast died down, Paolumu slowly relaxed her wing only to see that someone had suddenly appeared before her.

She was, simply put, absolutely beautiful. She stood tall and proud, her blue wings and tail wrapping around her body as though she was wearing a dress. Her intimidating orange eyes pierced right through Paolumu's, causing the fluffy wyvern to step back a bit as a precaution. Soon Paolumu's eyes were drawn to the mysterious woman's perky breasts that she didn't hide with her wings, and she seemed to know this with that sultry smirk clear on her face.

She was a Legiana, the apex monster of the Coral Highlands. Paolumu had only seen them from afar, but now one was right in front of her. The Legiana placed a hand on her hip and tilted her head in confusion.

 _"I didn't think I'd find you quite so far from that spot,"_ Legiana spoke in a voice as clear as crystal, "Are you alright?"

Paolumu was stunned, both in fear and in amazement at the woman she looked upon. She wanted to say something but couldn't quite find the words to do so. All she could do was stare, but as soon as she realized she was doing so she quickly turned away and hid her face with her wing.

 _"Ah, I'm sorry!"_ Paolumu blushed, _"I didn't mean to stare!"_

 _"It's quite alright,"_ Legiana laughed, _"I don't mind, really."_

 _"N-No, I shouldn't have,"_ Paolumu shook her head, _"A creep like me shouldn't be looking at someone as beautiful as you-" she realized what she said, "I-I mean not that I think you're beautiful, which you are, but I don't-!"_

 _"A creep?"_ Legiana smiled, interrupting her, _"How are you a creep?"_

 _"I..."_ Paolumu sniffed, _"I... shouldn't say, it's so gross."_

_"Try me."_

_"...Um,"_ Paolumu took a deep breath, _"I... um... masturbated in front of, um... a group of Shamos having... sex..."_

Both were silent for a while. Paolumu broke the silence after it had gotten too awkward for her.

_"I'm so sorry, I know it was super dumb and stupid of me to do that and I-"_

_"Is that all?"_ Legiana asked.

 _"...Wh-What do you mean?"_ Paolumu gasped before getting rather cross, _"This isn't something to just brush under the coral! I was just sitting there and jacking off to them! How is that not just the creepiest thing ever?! God, I feel so bad about it..."_

 _"Well if you feel bad, then you mustn't have done it because you're bad yourself,"_ Legiana reasoned, _"Shamos just love nitpicking every little thing about any who aren't them, shaming others for their own amusement. Perhaps that's where they got the name from, hm?"_

Legiana sighed.

_"They're just a bunch of hypocrites anyway. I'd say it was well-deserved karma."_

_"I still feel like garbage..."_ Paolumu sighed.

 _"I wouldn't worry about it,"_ Legiana paced around the area, _"I don't think that group will ever be taunting you again."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"...Oh nothing, dear,"_ Legiana smiled, _"Just speaking aloud."_

" _Well, it doesn't change the fact I don't have a mate yet,"_ Paolumu sighed, flopping onto the ground and forming a tiny cloud of dust around her thighs.

 _"Oh of course, it's mating season,"_ Legiana realized, _"And you don't have a mate yet? Ah, that explains why you couldn't resist the urge to try and relieve yourself. Oh you poor thing."_

 _"Yeah,"_ Paolumu curled up, _"The Shamos might've just been saying it to make me feel bad, but I'm starting to think I haven't found one because I'm not very attractive..."_

 _"Not attractive?"_ Legiana snickered, _"Oh please, my dear, you're simply one of the cutest Paolumu I've ever seen."_

 _"...If you just came here to mock me, then you can leave,"_ Paolumu looked away from Legiana at the dust below her, _"I just... I'm not in the mood right now to be lied to."_

 _"I mean it,"_ Legiana walked over to Paolumu and crouched in front of her, _"It's a true wonder why no other Paolumu have asked to be your mate yet."_

Paolumu looked up at her with tears in her eyes.

 _"You... You really mean that?"_ she asked.

Legiana gently wiped away the fluffy wyvern's tears with a claw, both now looking each other in the eyes. Legiana couldn't help but give Paolumu a warm smile as she looked at all the adorable features her face had to offer.

 _"Of course, dear,"_ Legiana assured her, _"But those tears will do your pretty face no good."_

Paolumu looked as though she was about to smile, but quickly turned away again.

 _"Th-Thanks, but..."_ Paolumu sighed, _"I still don't have a mate. You may think I'm pretty, but others might not..."_

Legiana was about to give her more advice, but it was then that she saw something peeking out from Paolumu's wings; something hard and something throbbing. She could only see the head of Paolumu's cock, but it was enough to put a smirk on her face. Legiana turned back to Paolumu's sorrowful face and placed a claw on her check, gently shifting it back to face her.

 _"You know..."_ Legiana began, _"I don't have a mate either."_

 _"H-Huh?"_ Paolumu looked surprised, _"But you're so beautiful! How's that even possible?"_

 _"Aha! You're too kind,"_ Legiana laughed, _"Unfortunately I wasn't quite the cream of the crop in my group this year. Legiana such as myself don't go into heat so it hasn't physically bothered me much. Still I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. Perhaps I'm a little too old for those new, virile males."_

 _"You don't look that old,"_ Paolumu shook her head before she realized what she said, _"I-I mean, not that I think you're OLD or anything, you're still young! Which you are! Young, I mean!"_

Legiana laughed, _"Goodness, you're simply adorable. I knew I made the right choice in tailing you, my dear."_

 _"What do you mean?"_ Paolumu asked, still a little flustered.

 _"Oh, I've been watching you for a while now,"_ Legiana admitted, _"Nothing stalkerish I assure you, just simple glances from time to time to see how you had held up. I admired you from afar, but I had no idea you were going through something as harsh as this."_

 _"A-Admired me?"_ Paolumu blushed.

Legiana nodded, _"And now it seems like you have an issue on your hands that you desperately need solved, am I correct?"_

Paolumu said nothing as she realized what Legiana had meant by that. Her entire face turned red as she gulped, slowly nodding as there was nothing else that she could have done in that situation. Or at least nothing else she could think of. Legiana looked ecstatic at her response.

 _"Then perhaps I could..."_ Legiana slowly spread Paolumu's wings apart, revealing her erection, _"...aid you in some way?"_

Legiana got a nice look at Paolumu's incredibly stiff dick. She couldn't help but blush at the size of it. She knew that all Paolumu came packing with one but she had never seen one quite as large as it before, even in the circle of her own species. Despite her flushing cheeks, she remained composed and gave Paolumu a smile. She was about to bend down and give her cock some attention when all of a sudden...

 _"W-Wait!"_ Paolumu stopped Legiana.

 _"Hm?"_ Legiana raised a brow.

 _"I've..."_ Paolumu seemed lost for words, but managed to compose herself long enough to finish her thought, _"...never done this before."_

 _"I had thought as much,"_ Legiana nodded, _"If you want, we don't have to-"_

 _"NO!"_ Paolumu shouted, surprising Legiana. She quickly covered her mouth to try and stop herself from shouting again.

 _"Ah, I see how it is,"_ Legiana smiled again, seemingly unfazed by the shout, _"You must be quite pent-up then. Now that simply won't do."_

_"I didn't mean-"_

_"Shush, my dear,"_ Legiana placed a claw over Paolumu's mouth, _"I know how frustrated you must be. All is well,"_ she slid back down to Paolumu's cock, her claws on the fluffy wyvern's thighs, _"Now then, shall we begin? I promise to be gentle."_

Moments later, Legiana's beak kissed the tip of the throbbing shaft, sending a pleasant shiver down Paolumu's spine. She wasn't entirely sure if it was due to her icy body or if Legiana was just that good, but Paolumu certainly wasn't complaining. Not long after the first touch, Legiana gave the head a long lick, covering it with cold saliva.

Paolumu never thought she'd enjoy having her dick touched by something so cold, but as it turned out the feeling was rather nice. Legiana gave the hard cock another lick, and then another, and then another after that. She was in the process of coating Paolumu's entire member with her spit, wrapping her tongue around the shaft like an ice cream cone and making sure not to miss a single spot.

Not a single spot.

Legiana then turned her attention to the impressive pair of balls below Paolumu's cock, licking each one thoroughly before sucking on one. She then began stroking Paolumu's member up and down to make her feel as good as possible, her claws as cold as ice but not as sharp as the fluffy wyvern thought they'd be. She let out a quiet hum that Paolumu could just barely hear, but gods could she feel it; the vibrations reverberating through her gonads and sending her over the edge. Though it wasn't quite enough to make her cum, a clear liquid began dripping out of the tip of Paolumu's throbbing penis, a fact Legiana took notice of almost immediately.

 _"Well, well, well,"_ she smirked, repositioning herself above Paolumu's member, _"Seems like we're making progress. Let me just clean that up for you, dear."_

She was quick to lap up the precum leaking out, slowly sliding her tongue over the slit of her cock and collecting every drop, prodding the tip on occasion to promote more to come out. She pulled it all into her mouth and swallowed, giving Paolumu a quick giggle.

 _"Sweet like candy,"_ Legiana teased.

 _"That was so good,"_ Paolumu laughed, _"You're amazing."_

"Oh, you think we're done?" Legiana smirked, _"You're still feeling it, aren't you?"_

_"...Well, I-"_

_"Now that simply won't do,"_ Legiana giggled, _"I need to make sure you're completely satisfied. You know what that means, my dear?"_

Paolumu wanted to nod, but something inside her wanted Legiana to continue. She gave the icy wyvern a flustered head shake and it seemed like Legiana caught on immediately.

 _"It means we must make your little friend here a little softer,"_ Legiana informed her, _"And to do that, I simply must make you cum~."_

There was something about the way Legiana said that word that caused Paolumu to blush. She looked down at her still throbbing cock which was now leaking precum like there was no tomorrow. Though unable to say anything in the moment, she gave Legiana a quick nod of consent.

Legiana smiled before she opened her mouth and began to gently suck the head, causing Paolumu to let out a quiet moan. The icy wyvern expertly rolled around the head of her partner's cock with her tongue like a lollipop, but before long she found herself bobbing her head up and down on the rock hard shaft. With every bob, she went further and further down Paolumu's cock, easily able to slide it down her throat thanks to her previous efforts of coating it with her spit.

 _"You've, *huff*... done this before,"_ Paolumu asked, unable to think straight in the moment.

Legiana gave a quick nod as she sucked her off, the gentle sway of her head sending pleasure through Paolumu's shaft. It was an incredible feeling for Paolumu, but little did she know what was in store for her next. As Legiana continued, she began stroking the base of her cock again, only much faster than before.

But that wasn't all.

 _"Eep!"_ Paolumu gasped as she felt Legiana plunge a claw into her pussy, causing Legiana to chuckle at her reaction.

Immediately after, she felt another of Legiana's claws against her clit, pushing on it and sending a wave of ecstasy through her body. With every thrust of Legiana's claw in her sopping wet cunt, she felt the other claw press against her clit in a rhythmic fashion, accelerating Paolumu's breathing into deep huffs.

She couldn't even keep her mouth closed because of the pleasure, and soon her tongue made its way out and stayed there, dripping with saliva. While all this was happening, she just couldn't stop herself from grabbing one of her soft breasts and giving it a squeeze as Legiana did her work, pinching the hard nipple between her fingers.

Her pussy being fucked, her nipple being stimulated and her dick being sucked, stroked and squeezed proved to be too much for the fluffy wyvern, and it wasn't long before she felt something building up inside her cock.

_"Sh-Shit, I'm gonna-"_

Legiana heard this loud and clear. In a single motion, she thrusted her claws into Paolumu as far as they could go and slammed her head down to the hilt of her penis, the entire shaft now inside her throat. Legiana choked on the size of the pulsating cock, but she remained there knowing full-well that the payoff would be more than worth it.

Moments later, Legiana felt it; Paolumu's cock violently throbbed in her mouth and she could feel her thick spunk filling her throat. It began to swell up her cheeks as rope after rope of hot cum was blasted into her mouth. At the same time, Paolumu arched her back and thrusted into Legiana's beak the best she could as her seed shot out of the rock hard shaft and into the ice wyvern's throat. Her pussy burst over Legiana's claws in a torrent of juices as she experienced two orgasms at the same time. A definite bonus to being a Paolumu, she thought.

Semen began to overflow out of Legiana and it got to the point where not even she could hold all of it inside her. She pulled off of Paolumu with a soft *shlick* and let the rest of her partner's cum spray all over her face. Though the load in her mouth was great, she took her time to drink every drop of it until none remained. Evidently, after she swallowed all of it, Paolumu's orgasm subsided. With a quick lick of her lips, Legiana lapped up some of the cum on her face and gave Paolumu a smile.

 _"Mmm,"_ Legiana savoured the taste of Paolumu's thick cum, smacking her lips make sure she didn't miss a drop, _"Tastes just like eggs; simply my favourite~."_

 _"Holy... shit..."_ Paolumu huffed as her entire body had fallen to the ground, her eyes staring off into the skies above, _"That was... amazing..."_

Legiana crawled over and lay down beside her, covering her legs with her wing as an attempt to cool her off. She placed a claw on one of Paolumu's nipples, gently circling around the base of it as she watched her penis slowly lose its stiffness.

 _"I'm glad you enjoyed it, my dear,"_ Legiana hummed, _"Looks like both our problems have been solved as well."_

 _"Yeah, I don't feel as hot and bothered anymo-"_ Paolumu looked beside her and stared into Legiana's bright orange eyes after processing what she just said.

_"...Both?"_

_"Do you remember?"_ Legiana reminded her, _"I told you that I felt quite disappointed that nobody wished to be my mate."_

 _"Oh,"_ it took Paolumu a moment to realize what Legiana had meant, _"...Oh! OH! Y-You mean-?"_

 _"Mhm,"_ Legiana nodded.

_"You and me-?"_

_"You and me."_

_"But we're..."_ Paolumu sighed, _"...we're not the same species though. We won't be able to breed at all and continue the cycle."_

 _"Hm,"_ Legiana shrugged, _"I don't believe that should matter. Others certainly will give back to this land, but what's so wrong with being selfish every now and then?"_

 _"You give terrible advice,"_ Paolumu brought up.

 _"Well, others always did say I was a bit cold-hearted,"_ Legiana giggled.

Both began to laugh.

 _"...So?"_ Legiana calmed herself down and asked again, _"How about it, my dear? Would you do me the honour of becoming my mate?"_

 _"Are you serious?"_ Paolumu tilted her head.

 _"If I wasn't, I wouldn't be asking,"_ Legiana pointed out, _"Besides, while watching you from afar, something... something began to stir within me. I believe I began to fall for you, my dear."_

 _"You did?"_ Paolumu gasped.

 _"Mhm,"_ Legiana nodded, her lips slowly curling up into a smile, _"At first I put it aside believing you and I could never be, but it seems I simply couldn't resist any longer. I wasn't lying when I said you were the cutest Paolumu I ever laid eyes on, with that soft white fur and cute pink ears... Not to mention your rather busty appearance, my dear."_

 _"Aw, they aren't that big..."_ Paolumu blushed as she looked down at her breasts and watched as Legiana continued to play with them.

 _"Perhaps we could also work on your self-confidence,"_ Legiana mentioned, _"But only if you want to go through with this. Should you wish it, we can leave this all behind us and-"_

 _"Yes,"_ Paolumu interrupted Legiana this time, surprising her.

 _"Y-Yes?"_ Legiana raised a brow.

 _"Yes, I'd love to be your mate,"_ Paolumu grinned, _"And I think... I love you too. We've only just met and yet... I want to continue."_

 _"You want to continue this relationship?"_ Legiana smirked, _"Or you want me to continue sucking your cock?"_

 _"Heehee, yeah,"_ Paolumu giggled.

 _"Well I certainly can't complain with that,"_ Legiana laughed as well, _"So, would you like to go again?"_

 _"I don't think I can,"_ Paolumu shook her head, _"I think you sucked every drop outta me."_

_"Look again, my dear."_

Paolumu looked down only to see that her shaft was hard once again.

She hadn't even noticed it, but Legiana had begun stroking it again and it was already good to go for another round. She gasped as only now did she start to feel Legiana's cold claws against her cock, rubbing the member up and down.

 _"Holy shit, I love you,"_ Paolumu looked back at her mate with surprise still on her face.

 _"And I you, my dear,"_ Legiana smiled.

She used a claw to raise Paolumu's head and plant a kiss on her soft lips, an action the fluffy wyvern returned the favour to very soon after. The two mates remained locked to one another as the evening sun began to shine down over the Coral Highlands, their newfound strange yet passionate love continuing through the night.


	2. Protector of the New World [Nergigante (F) x Alatreon (F)]

Suggested by "BurstEdge"

* * *

Fetishes: Anal, Breast+Nipple Play, Femdom, Femsub, Futa, Lactation, Mind Break

* * *

Rain pelted on the leaves of the Ancient Forest as thunder bolted through the sky. Monsters throughout the woods ran through the foliage in an attempt to escape the torrent of rain, their feet wet with mud and covered in leaves; they had never seen rain so bad in their whole lives.

A pack of young Jagras ran back to their den to avoid the downpour, having previously gone out to play before the dark clouds filled with water suddenly showed up out of nowhere. They scurried into their home, a few of them tripping over stray roots in an attempt to reach its core where their father, a Great Jagras, lay waiting for them. His huge pot belly he got from his last meal didn't allow him to move around much, but he paced about the den worried for his childrens' safety.

 _"Pa!"_ the pack of Jagras all shouted as they reached the centre of their home, gaining Great Jagras's attention.

 _"There y'all are,"_ Great Jagras breathed a sigh of relief, _"Ah was worried sick ever since the rain started. Do any of y'all know what happened?"_

 _"Nuh-uh,"_ one of the Jagras shook her head, _"We was just playin' around by the bay and then boom! Rain."_

 _"Yeah, yeah, and then we all came runnin' back!"_ added another.

 _"Well ah'm just glad y'all are fine,"_ Great Jagras nodded with a smile, _"Still, that there rain's heavier than a boatload o' preggo Aptonoth. Ah wonder what caused it ta suddenly..."_

 _"H-Hey, Pa!"_ one of the Jagras shouted, pointing frantically at the entrance of the den, _"Look! Look!"_

Great Jagras made his way to the front of the den the best he could. It was a slow walk, but he managed to get there in the end. He looked outside the den to see what his child was pointing at and a sharp gasp escaped from him.

 _"Well ah'll be,"_ Great Jagras huffed.

The rain had totally stopped, sunny skies and the warmth of the sun replacing it as though the clouds had never even appeared in the first place. Great Jagras stared at the scene in disbelief, not quite able to find the words to say.

 _"Hey, that means we can play again!"_ one of the Jagras shouted as he shot out past his father and out of the den to enjoy the warm sun, _"C'mon, everyone!"_

 _"Yeah!"_ another Jagras followed suit, then another and soon the entire pack had hopped out and begun to play again.

 _"Pa, ya good?"_ a shyer Jagras asked his father, tugging on his tail to get his attention.

Great Jagras still couldn't believe his eyes that such a torrential downpour had just suddenly disappeared like that, but he turned to his son after feeling his tail getting pulled and gave him a smile.

" _Yeah, ah'm good,"_ Great Jagras nodded, _"Just weird weather today, ah guess."_

He scratched the back of his head, his hands flowing through his dreadlocks.

 _"Still, ah get the feelin' somethin' ain't right,"_ Great Jagras brought up before looking back down at his son, _"But ah shouldn't be keepin' ya from enjoyin yer playtime. Go and have some fun, kid."_

Great Jagras gave his son a pat on the back and sent him out of the den with a hearty laugh. He then turned back to go deeper into the den still to rest and let his body digest his huge dinner from earlier. He may have been worried about his children before, but he knew they were good enough kids to stay out of trouble, for the most part.

Unfortunately he didn't get very far into his journey when he heard the unison cry of his children behind him once again.

 _"Pa!"_ the pack of Jagras got his attention.

 _"Huh?"_ Great Jagras tilted his head, _"Weren't y'all gonna continue yer playtime?"_

 _"We can't,"_ a Jagras shook his head.

 _"Too cold!"_ another added.

 _"Ground's all slippy slidey now,"_ a third clutched his foot, having clearly fallen and trying to mitigate the pain.

 _"White fluffy stuff!"_ a fourth pointed towards the entrance of the den once again.

 _"White fluffy... Wait, hold up,"_ Great Jagras quickly, or as quickly as he could, made his way back to the entrance of the den to look out into the outside world.

 _"What in tarnation...?"_ Great Jagras's eyes widened to the sight.

It was snowing.

Great Jagras had only seen snow once in his life when he was a similar age to his kids, but he knew very clearly what snow looked like and what he was witnessing was most assuredly snow. Never in his entire life had he ever seen snow fall in the Ancient Forest, and yet there it was before him, gently falling down to the now frost-covered mud on the ground.

 _"See? See? Fluffy white stuff!"_ the fourth Jagras continued.

 _"It's really cold to touch,"_ another said.

 _"Can you eat it?"_ another Jagras inquisitively asked.

Great Jagras ignored all their questions, unable to think about all that. Instead he was keen on trying to figure out how it had gone from a nice sunny day to a terrible downpour of rain, back to sunny and now the makings of a snowstorm in only a few minutes. He had heard of rapid weather changes before, but nothing nearly to this calibur.

 _"What..."_ he managed to muster, _"What the heck is... goin' on here?"_

* * *

The Secluded Valley was far, far away from the prying eyes of any region of the new world. Located deep within the earth, hardly anyone knew of its existence, if anyone at all. It would have been a perfect place for some to make their home were it not for the harsh landscape and inhospitable temperature deep below.

Alternatively, a monster with a tremendous amount of power could potentially thrive in the deepest levels; a monster that was so powerful that inhospitality would be a mere fleeting afterthought to them. Or perhaps they would be a monster insane enough that they wouldn't even notice their surroundings as they hid away to carry out their devilish deeds.

Or maybe both.

With every change of weather across the new world, Alatreon let out a hearty laugh, knowing that whatever she was doing meant confusion, distress and perhaps even more from its residents. Though she was unable to see it herself from being so deep in the Secluded Valley, she could see the weather changing from the hole above her, which prompted her to continue her destructive frenzy.

Alatreon gave a squeeze to her breasts with a huge smile on her face; the highlights of her deep black scales changed from white to yellow; the weather shifted once again from a raging snowstorm to another torrent of rain, complete with thunder and lightning. She laughed as she imagined all the chaos she was causing.

Though an Alatreon was able to create different elements with her horns and scales, she couldn't manipulate them without her breasts. Power would surge from her horns and through her body until it reached her soft chest. From there, pressing her breasts would discharge the element and allow her to control it. Enough energy gathered by her body and into her breasts would even allow her to change the weather on a moment's notice, though this usually resulted in some of the energy leaking out of her nipples.

Nobody knew how a male Alatreon was able to control its energy as no one had ever seen one before. Maybe they couldn't control their powers or maybe they didn't even exist at all. Not that many have seen an Alatreon at all, mind.

 _"Ahahaha!"_ Alatreon grinned, _"This is simply too much fun!"_

She looked down at her hands and noticed they were covered in the liquid energy of different elements, getting between her fingers and creating sticky ropes that almost resembled spit. She scoffed, brushing her hands over her thighs and wiping the liquid over her body.

 _"Ah, but I can clean it up later,"_ she reasoned, _"Why do anything else when there's chaos to reap! Ahahahaha!"_

Alatreon then heard her stomach growl.

 _"Hm, perhaps except to eat,"_ she giggled.

Alatreon hopped over and flopped down onto a throne of rocks that she herself created, stretching her arms and legs out and letting out a satisfied sigh. She turned to the pile of stones beside her, each one bursting with a different element. Alatreon grabbed a random rock and tossed it into her mouth, grinding it up with her sharp teeth and swallowing with a satisfied smile.

 _"Mmmmmm, dragon flavour,"_ Alatreon licked her lips, going to grab another energy-imbued rock, _"It simply doesn't get any better than this."_

She chomped on the rock she was holding, feeling the crunchiness of it in her mouth and humming with delight, though she gave a quick look at her pile of stones and felt a little disappointed all of a sudden.

 _"Hmm, no more dragon rocks,"_ she gave a saddened sigh.

Her mood was lifted when she noticed a rock by her feet. With a grin, she picked up the rock and gave it a quick look before giving one of her breasts a quick squeeze as her scale highlights shifted to a deep purple colour. She felt a tinge of pain as black energy resembling lightning crackled over her body, but she knew it was well worth it.

Wasting no time, she brought the rock up to her nipple and gave the latter a tight pinch, allowing a single drop of a purple liquid flowing with that same black electricity to drop onto the rock in her hands. The rock burst with a purple energy the moment the discharge touched it, cracking all over and starting to glow that same colour.

With breath of relief, Alatreon's scale highlights shifted back to yellow as she leaned back on her throne and looked at her handiwork. With a delighted smile, she flung the stone into her gaping mouth and bit down on it, feeling the burst of power inside her throat as she swallowed the rock moments later.

 _"Ah, I believe that will do for now,"_ Alatreon huffed, patting her belly as she felt all the energy inside her once again. She technically only needed to eat the rock itself to sustain herself, but she always loved adding some of her power to them to give them a bit of flavour.

 _"Well then, back to creating more chaos!"_ Alatreon giggled as she moved to get herself off of her throne.

But before she could do so, she heard a terribly loud roar from above.

Alatreon stopped, looking all around for the source of the sound. She scanned every corner of the rocky terrain to no avail. And yet despite that she heard yet another roar, this one much closer than before. Alatreon would have braced herself for the approaching owner of the cry, but a sly smile appeared on her face when she recalled the power she had within her body. Whoever it was, Alatreon would be able to take them.

She rested back down on her throne and waited for her intruder to show themself, tapping a claw on the armrest in anticipation. It wasn't long after that she noticed a black shadow very quickly approaching her. Alatreon grinned and tilted her head towards it, remaining composed as the shadow finally landed before her, crumbling the ground beneath it and creating a cloud of dust that hid its appearance.

Once the cloud of dust cleared, the shadow stood up and made her appearance known to Alatreon: She stood tall and proud, two giant horns on her head and similarly giant breasts that didn't bother her in the slightest, no doubt thanks to her muscular body. Most notably of all were the black spines all over her torso, arms and wings, intriguing Alatreon to no end. As she stood up, the mysterious dragon gave Alatreon a piercing look that the elementally volatile monster wasn't keen to admit intimidated her slightly.

Alatreon had only heard of Nergigante in passing. She had heard all the stories of how they travelled the world seeking out the bioenergy of Elder Dragons and how they were not to be trifled with, but he always believed those stories were little more than fiction. And yet one stood before her. But why should Alatreon be afraid of someone like her?

 _"And who are you to trespass in my domain, Nergigante?"_ Alatreon asked the intruder in a demanding tone.

 _"Hey lady,"_ Nergigante growled, _"You got any idea how fucked the world is out there?"_

 _"I won't answer your questions, peasant,"_ Alatreon smirked, leaning back on her throne as her body's highlights shifted from yellow to red, _"Leave now or suffer my wrath. This is your first and only warning."_

 _"I knew it,"_ Nergigante shook her head, _"A dragon that can change the weather on a whim. That's gotta be you, right? I bet you're absolutely filled to the brim with bioenergy."_

 _"Excuse you?"_ Alatreon raised a brow.

 _"Listen up, lady,"_ Nergigante made sure Alatreon heard her loud and clear, _"A lot of folk call me the protector of the new world. You know why?"_

 _"Explain yourself,"_ Alatreon demanded.

 _"I hunt down Elder Dragons and take their bioenergy,"_ Nergigante told her, "Folk think I do it to prevent people like you from doing whatever the hell they want, and they're half right. It's total chaos out there, and if you continue what you're doing then the whole world's gonna end. And that ain't good for anyone."

 _"Naturally,"_ Alatreon scoffed, _"If the world ends because I'm having fun, then it's not my fault it couldn't handle me."_

 _"But..."_ Nergigante continued, _"The truth of the matter is..."_

 _"Hmm?"_ Alatreon tilted her head.

She flinched when Nergigante slammed her foot into the ground and let out a terrible roar.

_"I'M JUST REALLY HUNGRY!"_

Alatreon couldn't even react in time when she saw Nergigante rushing towards her, reaching her arm out towards her and grabbing the volatile dragon's neck. In a flash, she felt herself getting tossed off her throne by the spiky dragon, landing on her back on the ground metres away from where she sat. Fortunately for her, her wings broke her fall.

Unfortunately for her, she wasn't even able to move before Nergigante jumped on top of her and pinned her to the ground, grabbing her arms and holding them in place. The same went for her legs as well. She desperately struggled to break free, but Nergigante's grasp on her was simply too tight. As much as she hated to admit it, she was trapped by the sheer power of Nergigante.

 _"Well what are you waiting for?"_ Alatreon smirked, _"Go ahead and kill me! Eat me, Elder Dragon hunter!"_

 _"Huh?"_ Nergigante gave Alatreon a confused response, _"Why would I eat you?"_

 _"Um..."_ Alatreon was at a loss for words, _"...To consume my bioenergy? That's what you said, wasn't it?"_

 _"You dumb bitch,"_ Nergigante laughed, _"No, I do something a little different than that."_

_"What do you mea- AH~!"_

Alatreon was cut off when she felt Nergigante's teeth pinching one of her sensitive nipples, letting out a pleasured moan that she felt disgusted she ever made. Nergigante pulled and tugged on the nipple, stretching Alatreon's soft breast out before letting it go and watching it jiggle back into place. She did this again, this time lapping the bottom of the nipple with her tongue before letting it go once more and seeing it flop back down onto Alatreon's chest.

 _"Y-You don't intend to-?"_ Alatreon was about to ask, but was cut off when Nergigante gave her nipple a long lick, _"Ahhhn~!"_

The spiky dragon lapped the now hardened nipple in slow strokes, waiting for Alatreon's breast to jiggle back into place before she licked it again. It wasn't long before something began to leak out of Alatreon's nipple, dripping down the side of her breast and onto the ground. As soon as Nergigante tasted this, she stopped for a moment and withdrew her tongue to look at Alatreon.

 _"Aha,"_ Nergigante laughed, _"Looks like you're all turned on now."_

 _"How dare you!"_ Alatreon shouted, _"Don't think I'd ever be aroused by the likes of you, you fiend!"_

 _"Oh?"_ Nergigante looked below her for a brief moment, letting out a quick laugh, _"Your sopping wet pussy tells a different story, lady."_

She was right; Alatreon had felt her thighs getting wetter and wetter with every lick to her nipples. She hated to admit it, but somehow this hulking monster had turned her on and left her pussy desperate to have something shoved into it. Alatreon managed to restrain herself however.

_"And now that we've gotten that outta the way..."_

Nergigante smirked before plunging her mouth onto the entirety of one of Alatreon's nipples, causing the volatile dragon to let out a cry of surprise and pleasure. Nergigante sucked on the nipple, pulling and stretching the breast up into the air. She rolled her tongue around the sensitive tip, desperately trying to extract that same discharge from before.

And then she felt it.

It was a surprise to even Nergigante when she felt the liquid energy spurt out so suddenly into her mouth, but she went along with it when she tasted that sweet, sweet nectary juice. One could even say it was Alatreon's "milk". The milk was hot like fire, but Nergigante rather liked that aspect of it and continued to suck it all out. She gulped anything that came into her mouth, suckling on Alatreon's teat and basically draining it of its power.

Though not wanting to leave the other breast unattended, Nergigante reinforced her pin on Alatreon as she took a hand off her prey's arm and grabbed the soft tit, feeling the plushness of the huge breast completely fill her hand. She was expecting Alatreon to be pleased with both of her breasts being stimulated, but what she wasn't expecting was for the milk in her mouth to suddenly shift from a fiery hot drink to that akin to an icy cold beverage.

Nergigante gulped down the liquid one final time before releasing Alatreon's nipple from her mouth with a soft *pop*, letting a strand of milk roll down her breast as her breast once again jiggled back into place. Alatreon huffed, worried that her attacker may learn the secret behind her powers.

 _"What the-?"_ Nergigante raised a brow as she looked at the breast in her hand.

She then noticed that Alatreon's horns and black scales all featured a new highlight in the colour white, completely devoid of red entirely. Nergigante was confused at first, but another press of Alatreon's breast changed her body's colour back to red, and the spiky dragon smirked. Alatreon gulped.

 _"Oh, so that's how you control your energy, eh?"_ Nergigante laughed, much to Alatreon's horror, _"Well then, this is gonna be way more fun than I thought~."_

Nergigante shifted herself and sat right on top of Alatreon's belly, leaning down and looking straight into her eyes. Alatreon hadn't noticed it before, but she certainly noticed Nergigante's huge throbbing cock when it flopped right between her breasts. It was entirely pink as far as she could tell, meaning it was likely incredibly sensitive, but it also had tiny spines protruding from the entire shaft to fit with her appearance as a whole.

 _"Now that I know your little secret,"_ Nergigante smirked, _"what would happen if I tried, say... THIS!"_

Alatreon felt both of her breasts being squeezed by her intruder, causing her to let out a moan and forcing her body to change from white to blue. Nergigante wasted no time in shoving both of Alatreon's nipples into her mouth and giving them both a long suck, squeezing the breasts and promoting them to spurt out their nectar once more.

Sure enough, before long Nergigante tasted Alatreon's milk once more. This time it was quite bland, much like water in a way, but the hint of sweetness in the liquid pressed Nergigante to continue to suckle.

As she squeezed both her breasts out of their energy, the spiky dragon couldn't help but thrust her cock between Alatreon's soft orbs. Alatreon could feel it every time Nergigante pushed and pulled; her spiny cock scratching the base of her tits. Much to her surprise it hurt very little. In fact it was actually quite stimulating. Whether it was because the scales on her breasts were much harder than she gave them credit for or Nergigante's cock spines weren't as sharp as they looked, Alatreon could only feel pleasure as her dominator gave her a titjob.

Try as she may, Alatreon was finding it incredibly difficult to resist with the potent smell of Nergigante's huge shaft, not to mention with every thrust it very briefly pressed against the volatile dragon's lips and forced her to kiss its sensitive head. Nergigante then picked up the pace with her thrusting, and Alatreon knew that meant she was about to cum for sure. Her eyes widened in realization, a quick gasp escaping her mouth.

 _"N-No, wait!"_ Alatreon pleaded.

It was too late. With one final push, Nergigante shoved the head of her dick into Alatreon's unwilling lips and released a torrent of jizz into her mouth. At the same time, Alatreon felt her attacker squeeze her tits in reaction to the orgasm. The volatile dragon couldn't stop her body from shifting her scales from blue to a deep shade of purple.

A crackling purple liquid filled Nergigante's mouth as she continued to suck her prey's sensitive teats. The taste was surprising for her, but the burst of energy from this new milk drove Nergigante to want more. She was unrelenting in her suckling as she felt her cock burst into Alatreon's mouth, hearing the volatile dragon's muffled moans as semen filled her throat.

Finally Nergigante relented and dropped Alatreon's tits from her mouth, letting them drop down and satisfyingly jiggle in place. She pulled her member out of Alatreon's mouth and let the last few ropes of cum spray over her face as some leaked out of her mouth. Alatreon was quick to spit out what she wasn't forced to swallow, coughing to get any she missed out of her mouth. Her scales shifted from purple back to blue while all this was happening.

 _"Are you... *huff*... content now?"_ Alatreon gasped for air, _"Have you... *huff*... had your fill of... *huff*... my milk, you fiend?"_

 _"Yeah, thanks to that dragon flavoured stuff,"_ Nergigante smiled, _"Whatever that was gave me my fill, so thanks."_

 _"Ah, good,"_ Alatreon huffed before giving Nergigante a harsh glare, _"Now kindly get out of my home."_

It was at that moment that Alatreon noticed something odd about the cum she just spat out. She gave it a closer look and noticed that all of it, every last drop, was completely clear. Alatreon let out a rather weak laugh upon her apparent realization.

 _"Ahaha,"_ she snickered, _"You're infertile, aren't you?"_

 _"Huh?"_ Nergigante gave Alatreon a confused look.

 _"Ah, what a truly pathetic sight,"_ Alatreon laughed, _"You barge into my home and act all high and mighty when in reality you're just some rat who can't even breed. How dare you look down upon me, you seedless mule!"_

 _"...You really don't know much about us, do you?"_ Nergigante sighed.

 _"Hmm?"_ Alatreon tilted her head with a confused look on her face.

 _"Nergigante don't breed,"_ the spiky dragon explained, _"We reproduce asexually with our spines. When we gather enough bioenergy, some of our spines turn into eggs. That's why you'll never see any male or female Nergigante around, because males and females don't exist."_

 _"Th-Then what's with your-?"_ Alatreon pointed at Nergigante's body, wanting to ask about her assets but was interrupted by her attacker before she could finish.

 _"Breasts? Well these,"_ Nergigante squished her own breasts together, _"are for feeding our young. And this,"_ she firmly grasped her still hard cock, stroking it gently up and down, _"is for punishing naughty girls."_

 _"N-Naughty girls?"_ Alatreon gulped.

_"Yeah, just like YOU!"_

All of a sudden, all of the spines across Nergigante's body shifted from black to white and grew quite large. Even from a distance, Alatreon could see that they were all harder than before and likely much more dangerous as well. She flinched from the sudden transformation, but couldn't get a single word in when she felt Nergigante grab her waist and flip her over.

She crashed back onto the ground, her breasts breaking the impact this time though her still sensitive nipples having received the full blow; she was certain landing in any other way would have been more preferable. Alatreon tried to get back up, but felt Nergigante's immense body pressing her into the ground. There was no doubt about it: Nergigante had entered her enraged state.

 _"Did you really think I'd let you off that easy?"_ Nergigante spoke into Alatreon's ear, _"After all the chaos you've caused?"_

 _"Th-That was the plan, yes!"_ Alatreon responded as she struggled to break free, _"You got what you wanted, now let go of me, you beast!"_

 _"Shut up!"_ Nergigante pressed her body harder into the earth, _"Who the fuck said you could talk back to me, bitch?! This may be your home, but I'M in control now! And it's time for you to be punished for what you've done!"_

 _"P-Punished?!"_ Alatreon gasped as she felt Nergigante's throbbing erection slapping between her ass cheeks, though very briefly gained the upper hand when she tried to call the spiky dragon out, "Wait, you're going to put that thing into my cunt, aren't you? Is that your idea of a punishment? Ha! Don't make me laugh! I've fucked monsters much larger than you could ever hope to imagine, so just try me!"

Emphasis on briefly.

 _"You really are a dumb bitch, aren't you?"_ Nergigante laughed.

Alatreon felt her ass being pulled up into the air as her attacker leaned back and put her huge hands on the volatile dragon's cheeks, spreading them apart as far as they could go. Though Alatreon couldn't see it, she could feel something dripping onto her asshole; Nergigante was drooling onto it, filling Alatreon with a sense of dread.

 _"Uh oh,"_ was the last thing Alatreon said before she felt Nergigante's cock against the entrance of her ass.

In one swift motion, Nergigante plunged her shaft deep inside Alatreon's asshole, hilting the cock immediately and forcing her prey to let out a loud and pleasured moan that echoed throughout the valley. The spiky dragon slowly unsheathed, allowing the spines of her cock to rub against the inside of Alatreon before thrusting deep into it once again, repeating the process over and over again.

 _"Ah! So tight! Just the way I like it~"_ Nergigante noticed with a chuckle, _"Glad I was the one to take your anal virginity! Though with an ass like this I'm surprised no one else did it before me."_

 _"D-Don't be... absurd!"_ Alatreon was finding it difficult to speak, let alone think with such a massive rod in her backside, _"You haven't t-taken my- AHHHNN~!"_

She let out another moan as Nergigante picked up the pace with her thrusting, feeling her attacker's dick spines rubbing and scratching against her hole and maximizing her pleasure. With every plunge of her cock, her thighs collided with Alatreon's ass cheeks and created a *plap* sound that reverberated throughout the area. At this point Alatreon's pussy was dripping wet from being incredibly turned on, some of the juice falling onto the floor but most of it ending up on Nergigante's massive balls as they slammed against Alatreon's cunt.

 _"Mmm, I love it when you moan!"_ Nergigante said as she continued to plow Alatreon's ass, _"Do it again for me! Moan as loud as you can!"_

 _"L-Like I'd... ever listen to... y-y-"_ Alatreon tried to mutter out before Nergigante slammed her cock deep inside her, sending a wave of euphoria throughout her entire body, _"AHHHHNNN~~! G-GODS YES!"_

 _"Now that's what I'm talking about!"_ Nergigante laughed, _"You like this cock, don't you? You want me to keep fucking you like this, huh?"_

 _"Y-Yes!"_ Alatreon huffed, _"Keep fucking me! Don't you dare stop!"_

 _"Tell me what you are and I won't!"_ Nergigante shouted, _"Say it for the world to hear!"_

 _"I'm-!"_ Alatreon smiled, letting her tongue drop out of her mouth and onto the floor, unable to think straight any longer as Nergigante continued thrusting into her tight hole, _"I'm your little fuck toy! Just a filthy little whore who doesn't deserve your massive cock!"_

 _"Damn straight!"_ Nergigante grinned, _"And just as promised, here's your reward!"_

She picked up the pace of her thrusting once again. Alatreon's mind in the moment was thrown out the window and replaced only with Nergigante's huge shaft hilting into her with every plunge, pleasure coursing through her body. Whatever control she had over her elements was gone as well as every thrust forced her scales to rapidly shift between different colours.

Milk of varying properties began dripping out of her nipples which were hidden by the floor, but a puddle of discharge around Alatreon's knockers soon made itself apparent. It was almost rainbow coloured with varying elements mashing together and creating a grandiose display of lights and sounds that turned the volatile dragon on even more.

 _"Do you like this massive dick shoved into your ass?"_ Nergigante asked, _"You like it when I pound you like this?"_

 _"G-God, yes!"_ Alatreon practically screamed out, _"Your dick is the best! F-Fuck me more! Give me more!"_

 _"Hm, maybe I shouldn't if you're gonna be so rude about it, you bitch,"_ Nergigante slowed down her fucking, much to Alatreon's distress.

 _"N-NO!"_ she shouted in response, _"I'm sorry! Please continue! I'll be a good girl, see? I said please! Just please keep fucking me!"_

 _"Well how can I refuse such a polite girl?"_ Nergigante laughed, returning to her previous speed, _"There! That feel better?"_

 _"Yes! Gods, your cock feels so good!"_ Alatreon giggled.

Both could feel the rock hard shaft starting to throb inside Alatreon's ass. Alatreon knew exactly what this meant, but stayed quiet and waited for Nergigante to notice as well. Thankfully she didn't have to wait long.

 _"I'm gonna cum soon,"_ Nergigante grunted, _"Beg for it! Beg me to cum inside you!"_

 _"Yes! Do it! Please do it!"_ Alatreon huffed out, _"Please cum inside my tight asshole! Pump your thick seed into me! PLEASE BREED ME!"_

 _"Such a good girl!"_ Nergigante felt her orgasm approach, _"And good girls get, unf, REWARDED!"_

With a roar, Nergigante pushed her cock deep inside Alatreon's ass and hilted it once again. Alatreon could feel her attacker's shaft pulsate with every rope of hot cum that shot into her ass, letting out a loud and pleasured moan as she felt her hole being filled to the brim by Nergigante's thick spunk. With every rope came another burst of excitement and euphoria for Alatreon, causing her to cum herself with every pulse.

The spiny cock held them together for the time as Nergigante continued to pump the clear liquid deep into her prey. None of it was allowed to escape as the dick filled Alatreon's ass perfectly, and with nowhere to go it just kept building up inside of the volatile dragon's body. It soon got to point where Nergigante's balls had been completely dried up and the last few sputters of cum dripped out of her now aching shaft. When her entire load was dumped inside her prey, Nergigante slipped her now softening cock out of Alatreon, a process that made a loud, wet *pop* that almost made the spiky dragon aroused again. But she knew she wouldn't be able to top such an intense orgasm again.

Immediately after removing her member, a torrent of cum came flowing out of Alatreon's ass, creating a massive puddle below her that mixed with her milk and pussy juices. Alatreon flipped over after her ass crashed back down to the floor, looking up at the ceiling of her home and feeling wholly satisfied. She looked down the best she could and noticed that despite the waterfall of jizz flowing out of her asshole her belly was still bloated with Nergigante's thick spunk, enough to make her look a few months pregnant.

She gave her enlarged belly a few gentle pats as she let out a quick giggle, loving the warm and comforting feeling that her attacker's cum gave her. Nergigante walked beside her and looked deep into her eyes before placing a hand on her belly as well, slowly pushing down on it and watching the rest of her cum satisfyingly jet out of her until there was nothing left but a huge mess beneath them. She finally sat down beside Alatreon and began playing with her prey's horns, her spines having returned to a softer state.

 _"Hope you learned your lesson,"_ Nergigante said.

 _"I may have..."_ Alatreon hummed, _"I suppose we'll have to see."_

 _"Well good to know I didn't completely break you,"_ Nergigante laughed, _"But seriously, if you ever do this shit again, it'll be more than your anal virginity you'll lose."_

 _"Ah, duly noted,"_ Alatreon coughed, not entirely sure what she meant by that but nonetheless not wanting to find out.

 _"Alright, I'm off,"_ Nergigante stood up and waved farewell.

 _"W-Wait!"_ Alatreon stood back up as well, albeit much slower and with a grunt of pain thanks to her ass feeling quite sore now.

_"Ugh, what?"_

_"Perhaps we can... strike a deal?"_

Nergiganted raised a brow, _"What do you mean?"_

 _"You need bioenergy to survive, right?"_ Alatreon swayed a bit, her lips curling into a small smile, _"Well as it just so happens I produce quite a lot of it daily, as evident by my discharge."_

 _"What are you getting at?"_ Nergigante crossed her arms.

 _"What I'm "getting at" is that if you return here, you may take some of my bioenergy from my breasts,"_ Alatreon elaborated, gently squeezing them as to not set off her powers in case she had any elemental energy left, _"If you did that every so often, I wouldn't have enough of it to cause chaos even if I wanted to. You will get your fill and the world won't be destroyed. A sort of kill two revoltures with one stone sort of thing."_

 _"And what exactly do you get out of this deal, huh?"_ Nergigante asked, curious as to where she was going with her thought.

 _"I get to feel that massive thing inside me again,"_ Alatreon almost drooled as she pointed at Nergigante's flaccid but still impressively sized dick.

 _"Aha!"_ Nergigante smiled, lifting her soft cock with her hand and waving it around for Alatreon to see, " _Got you addicted, have I?"_

 _"Oh gods, yes,"_ Alatreon nodded as she watched the floppy dick sway around, but regained her composer moments later, _"But, erm, that's my proposal. So what say you, protector of the new world?"_

Nergigante gave Alatreon a smirk.

* * *

 _"Ah, nice ta see ya, miss Nergigante,"_ Great Jagras waved at the approaching Elder Dragon.

 _"Miss Nergi! Miss Nergi!"_ the Jagras pack nearby all stopped whatever they were playing and ran over to swarm Nergigante, shouting her name in excitement. She had to be careful not to hurt any of them with her spines, especially in front of their father.

 _"Alright, alright, settle down, you lot,"_ Nergigante laughed, sending the young Jagras pack off to continue playing, _"Sorry for intruding, I was just passing through."_

 _"Think nothin' of it,"_ Great Jagras shook his head with a smile, _"It's been quite some time. How've you been keepin'?"_

 _"Fairly well,"_ Nergigante smiled, _"Liking the weather?"_

 _"Ah had a feelin' that was yer doin',"_ Great Jagras nodded, _"Yep, the Ancient Forest has been havin' great weather all month. The kids have been just havin' the time of their lives! Ha! Won't be long now before they leave the nest and all that. Thanks for all this, protector."_

 _"It's no problem,"_ Nergigante chuckled, _"And speaking of kids, I finally got enough bioenergy..."_ she pat the rather large white spine that she held in her arms, _"to start making a little one. I was just on my way to find a place to plant her."_

 _"Ah, congratulations!"_ Great Jagras clapped as he let out a hearty laugh, though his mood shifted when he realized the implications, _"But, ah know yer kind. If y'all don't mind me askin', um... Where did ya even get that much energy from?"_

 _"Oh, let's just say..."_ Nergigante smiled, _"I don't think you'll be seeing weather like that again."_

She gave Great Jagras a quick wink, and while he didn't quite understand what she meant, Nergigante sure as hell did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have a suggestion for a future one-shot, be sure to leave a comment and let me know. It can feature any monster, any sex and any way you want, so don't shy away from telling me what you'd like to see!
> 
> Also be sure to follow me on Twitter for updates regarding the story. Until then!
> 
> https://twitter.com/bootleggz


	3. Lustful Viper [Viper Tobi-Kadachi (F) x Barioth (M)]

**Lustful Viper**

Suggested by "the 7 forgotten kings"

* * *

Fetishes: Cunnilingus, Femdom, Footjob, Hypnosis, Impregnation, Malesub, Vaginal

* * *

It was a rather warm day in the Hoarfrost Reach, though all things considered that wasn't really saying much. A day like that in Hoarfrost was the equivalent of a chilly day in the Elder's Recess; the temperature didn't really change a whole lot. However, it warmed up just enough for animals to hop out of their burrows and search for food, and that meant monsters were on the hunt for those animals.

A Barioth sat down under a huge coniferous tree and tossed a chunk of meat he managed to snag into his mouth. The hunt had gone rather well; a herd of Popo were just grazing out in the open. Unlike most other small monsters, larger herbivorous small monsters like Aptonoth and Popo never really evolved or gained any sentience, throwing any morality out the window when it came to hunting and eating them.

Barioth was shocked no one had taken the herd out already, but he wasn't one to complain. With quick strikes and slashes, he targeted a one as the rest of the herd fled the scene, and afterwards he had a mountain of meat all to himself which he had taken far, far away from prying eyes and mouths. He found a nice tree, sat underneath it and rested to conserve his energy as he devoured his newly acquired prey.

At least for a time, as when we went to reach for another piece of juicy meat he found there wasn't any left, instead getting his claws covered in snow. He desperately patted the area next to him to see if he missed a piece, but it was all gone. Either he had a lot less than he was expecting or he was just very, very hungry. One would think that much meat would have satisfied him, but a quiet growl from his stomach told a different story.

"Ugh," Barioth grumbled, letting out a sigh and watching his cold breath fly up into the air, "I'm still so hungry. I'm never going to pack on weight at this point."

Barioth were incredibly agile and strong to boot, but moving around so quickly with a fur coat to keep them warm cost them a lot of energy. Most of the time they were able to maintain their energy with the heat generated from moving around so much, but to prevent overheating they would try not to engage in combat often, and as such there would eventually come a time when their energy would deplete. When that time came, Barioth would enter a form of hibernation for a few months.

The process was very simple: Eat as much as you could and gain lots of weight to sustain yourself while your body recovered its power. Remain like that for a few months and come back better than ever. All Barioth had to go through this process and as such many disputes and fights broke out over food. This Barioth was lucky enough to avoid all that for the most part, but he still needed to find more sustenance.

"Well, no point in sticking around here," Barioth got up from under the tree with a stretch, "Time to keep finding food or die trying."

Barioth looked around at his immediate surroundings: No Popo to be seen anywhere. He wasn't entirely surprised, they did tend to avoid predators whenever they could, but he felt it a little odd that not a single one even wandered close out of ignorance.

"Weird," Barioth tilted his head, "Usually there'd be at least a few. Maybe... Maybe there aren't a whole lot left in this area..."

Despite that worrying thought, Barioth's growling stomach pressed him to find something to sink his huge tusks into. While Barioth were carnivorous by nature, out of desperation they could eat fruits and other plants that often gave them the energy to press on, though it usually resulted in a sore stomach. This Barioth wanted to avoid such an outcome, but the more and more he looked around Hoarfrost with nothing to show for it he began to think that there might not be any other option.

Yet still he searched for something meaty. He searched and searched even as he saw a snowstorm rolling in, signalling the end of his potential hunt. He searched even as the snowstorm hit, covering the tracks he left behind almost immediately and forcing him to find shelters every now and then before continuing on.

Nothing.

Barioth figured as much with the sudden change of weather and temperature; warm "days" in Hoarfrost only lasted a few hours at most, starting from early afternoon and usually ending mid to late evening. It was even an unusually long day that day. It was the perfect opportunity for creatures of all sizes to come out and find food and Barioth completely botched it, his continuously growling stomach evidence of his failure.

He had found refuge in a small cave that kept most of the storm out. The cooler temperature wasn't a problem for Barioth's warm pelt and body, it was the flurry of snow that flew about. His species were incredible hunters that used the snow to camouflage themselves to sneak up on prey, and some even thrived in snowstorms such as the one raging outside.

The issue stemmed from sight. Hoarfrost was infamous for its terrible storms that flung snow everywhere and it was incredibly difficult to see anything in that sort of weather. Furthermore, the blowing ice stuck to a Barioth's fur and weighted it down, making hunting a lot more difficult. In a storm they were much more vulnerable, so they tended to avoid snowstorms due to this unless they were desperate.

And Barioth was starting to get desperate.

As he sat and leaned back on the wall of the cave, he looked at the back of the cave and saw several fruits growing from a crack in the ceiling. He didn't know how they were able to thrive in such a strange location, but he didn't really care either. They would've likely kept his energy until he could properly hunt again, but he didn't want to have to go through such a terrible ache later. Barioth looked out at the cave entrance and saw the still roaring storm outside. He weighed his options.

"...Fuck," he muttered, standing up and slowly approaching the sweet-smelling fruits.

Barioth harshly grabbed on off the vine and stared at it for a good while. Was he really about to eat something so disgusting to him? At that moment he didn't really have a choice in the matter at all. Slowly and cautiously he went to take a bite of the fruit. It came closer to his now open mouth, hesitating tasting the juices on his tongue.

Barioth almost bit down onto the fruit when he sniffed the air around him, instantly grabbing his attention. There was no mistaking it.

"...Meat?" he said to himself, immediately dropping the fruit on the floor and causing it to burst upon impact, "Did something die out there?"

The meat smelled as juicy as ever to Barioth, a smile creeping onto his face as he continued to sniff the air around him. He didn't know exactly where it was in the snowstorm, but he knew his nose would lead the way. As he stepped forward to follow the track, he picked up another smell. It was quite a fragrant scent, almost like perfume. It was coming from the same direction as the meat, but most interesting of all was the moment he smelled it, his penis twitched in its sheath.

"Huh?" Barioth looked down at his cock, still covered by the white patch of fur that protected it while not in use, "That was weird. It's not even mating season."  
He shrugged it off, thinking it little more than just a small reaction to him finally tracking down meat to chow down on. Without much hesitation afterwards, he exited the cavern to track down his food. He immediately felt the change of temperature from the semi-warm cave to the blistering cold of the storm, though it wasn't anything his fur couldn't handle in terms of his own body heat.

Barioth sniffed the air to try and track down the source of the simply scrumptious scent, blindly walking through the snowstorm with only his nose as a guide. It was risky, but it was so worth it once he finally found what he was looking for:

A freshly dead Popo lying in the snow ripe to consume. It was massive too Barioth thought it was a dream come true that a Popo perished in the blizzard. It was probably lost from its herd, he had thought after realizing no other Popo were even closeby. Come to think of it he didn't even see any tracks from it or around it, though he chocked that fact up to be the snowstorm's fault. Barioth was too hungry to think about all that anyway.

He immediately tore open the Popo and started feasting on its fleshy insides. He could feel his hunger slowly drifting away from him, and though he knew this singular Popo wasn't going to be nearly enough for hibernation he wasn't one to pass up such a generous opportunity.

But as he ate, he noticed something weird about the Popo: For starters, its body was still warm, which was a bonus for Barioth but that couldn't have meant it died in the snow. And he hadn't noticed it before but there were several scratch marks all over its hide. He glided a hand over the furless parts of the herbivore where it was scratched and noticed the cuts ran deep.

"Wait a second," Barioth started to piece everything together, "This thing didn't die from the weather, it was ki-"

He couldn't even finish his sentence when he felt something prick him from behind, sending his entire body into literal shock. He couldn't move and could only barely breathe, and before he knew it he passed out, planting his face in the snow.

* * *

Barioth's awakening was slow, but he managed to open his eyes enough to see he wasn't in the same place as where he passed out. Instead he was in a cave, much like the one he took shelter in previously, only now illuminated by a warm fire. He tried to move but found himself unable to do so. Try as he may, he couldn't move a muscle. With his limited touch sense, he felt that he was resting on a soft bed likely made of fur and cotton from the region, so he wasn't uncomfortable at least.

He grunted as he struggled to move his body, but he couldn't feel anything below his neck. This sound attracted the attention of someone in the same room as him that he couldn't see due to being unable to move much besides his eyes and mouth.

"Oh?" spoke a feminine voice as smooth as silk, "You're awake. How lovely."

"Wh-Who are you?" Barioth asked, "Where am I?"

"You're in my place, silly boy," the voice answered as Barioth heard footsteps getting closer towards him, "I brought you here after you fell for my little trap."

"Your trap?" Barioth questioned before realizing he already knew the answer, "The Popo in the snowstorm. I knew it was too good to be true as soon as I smelled something else nearby."

"I'll be honest, I didn't expect it to work so soon," the voice continued, "It seems like today is my very lucky day, wouldn't you agree?"

The voice finally revealed its owner as she walked right beside Barioth and came into his view. Her small yet pert breasts with her impressive thighs and fluff on her long tail all wrapped up in bronze scales could only mean one thing: She was a Viper Tobi-Kadachi, a rare subspecies of the normally forest-dwelling monster that made her home in Hoarfrost.

And she had just captured Barioth.

She smiled as she looked over her prey, running a claw over his chest with a giggle and drawing circles where her finger went. It looked like Viper was trying to stimulate Barioth, but stopped and frowned when she finally realized something after witnessing Barioth's reaction to it, or rather a lack thereof.

"Oh right," she sighed, "You still can't feel much, can you? Shame, I suppose, but that lovely paralyzing toxin of mine will keep you just where I want you."

She spoke that last part with a smile, tapping Barioth's nose with her claw.

"Could you maybe let me go?" Barioth pleaded, already fully knowing the answer, "I'm sort of trying to do something important."

"Yes, yes, your annual hibernation," Viper mused with a smug smile, "To gorge yourself on as much meat as you can to recover your strength. I know all about you, Barioth; I know everything about your body; every last bit."

"So..." Barioth hummed, "Will you let me go then?"

"Let you go?" Viper answered his question with a question, laughing all the while, "Why would I let you go now? There's still so much work to be done, and I need you to do something very important for me."

"What do you want then?" Barioth raised a brow.  
Viper suddenly leaned in close and whispered in his ear, "I want you to breed me."

"B-Breed you?" Barioth gasped.

"Mhm~," Viper giggled, rubbing her prey's cheek with her claw, "I want your cock deep inside me and I want you to give me a baby."

"W-Wait, what?!" Barioth shouted, "But we're completely different species! That wouldn't even work! Aren't there any male Tobi-Kadachi you can mate with?"

"No, there aren't," Viper grinned.

There was no such thing as a male Viper Tobi-Kadachi. It was an unfortunate evolutionary flaw; Vipers were naturally filled to the brim with estrogen, so much so that males hardly, if ever, were born. It eventually got to the point where males ceased to exist entirely. However, the Viper's body recognized the danger of extinction and evolved a rather unique reproductive alternative: They were able to breed with other species.

One would imagine that this too would eventually destroy their species' pure blood, but a Viper's genes were so powerful that they overwrote all of the father's genes as soon as a sperm fertilized an ovum. This, in turn, would birth children that were entirely Viper Tobi-Kadachi. On occasion they may have a tuft of white hair from a Barioth or sharper teeth from an Odogaron, but they were otherwise pure blooded.

"S-So then why me?" Barioth shuddered.

"No real reason," Viper shrugged, "You were just unlucky enough to fall right into my hands. Or perhaps lucky, depending on your view. Besides, you Barioth are the most compatible with us, and..."

She leaned in close and whispered in his ear again.

"...I love how thick and juicy your kind's cum tastes~," she giggled.

The way Viper said those words sent a shiver down Barioth's spine so powerful that even his paralyzed body could feel it.

"Aha! Not that I'll be tasting any today, mind you," she informed him, once again stepping away to laugh, "No, I need that cock of yours to pump my womb full of your virile seed. And I'll need every... last... drop of it."

"...And what makes you think I'll agree?" Barioth asked, knowing full well he wasn't in a position to bargain or even taunt for that matter.

"That little bite of mine insures you won't be going anywhere anytime soon," Viper laughed, "Tonight, you're all mine. And you're going to do everything I tell you to do."

"Why, or you'll kill me?" Barioth almost scoffed.

"No," Viper smiled, "Because you won't have a choice."

Viper slowly turned around and gently brushed Barioth's face with the fluff of her tail, making sure it stayed there for a good while before finally taking it off and facing her prey once again. Barioth seemed confused by this strange action, thinking it was another of Viper's attempts to flirt with him. However, he then noticed a strange purple powder around his face.

"What's this?" Barioth asked, "What did you d- *mmph!*"

"Shhhhhh..." Viper hushed her prey, placing a finger on his mouth, "Hush now and let me take control. All of your worries will wash away, and all you have to do... is breathe..."

Barioth attempted to resist, but as Viper gently blew the powder further into his face, he couldn't stop himself. It took only a small breath of Viper's strange powder, but that was enough to feel a pleasant, almost euphoric feeling wash over him. He couldn't even think about what just happened; in fact, he found he couldn't think at all. And soon, his mind was put into a trance, his mind blank and his face expressionless.

On most occasions, a Viper Tobi-Kadachi's tail would contain a terrible poison powder that made prey weaker and easier to kill. But when a Viper went into heat, this powder became a powerful pheromone that entranced others and temporarily but completely wiped their brains, forcing the inhaler to obey a Viper's every command.

"Oh my, it worked that quick?" Viper laughed, teasing the tranced Barioth, "You must've really wanted to ravish my body, hm? Ahahaha! You're simply too cute."

"I... I..." Barioth struggled to find words to say, but the pheromones overtook his mind; he couldn't think of anything except for Viper Tobi-Kadachi, "I... live to serve you... mistress..."

"Mmm, that's a good boy~. Good, good boy," Viper smiled, licking her lips, "You're my little toy whom I can do whatever I want with now. Mmm, I can't wait to feel you inside me..."

She wasted no time in reaching her hand out and grabbing Barioth's large sack, giving it a firm squeeze and using her thumb to play with the sensitive gonads inside. Barioth gave her a quick and hushed moan, prompting Viper to continue playing with them. Her thumb glided over the base of Barioth's sheath, his cock twitching and starting to peek out.

"I bet you're so pent up," she said, gripping her prey's balls, "I'll be sure to suck every bit out of them. Of course I can't do that unless we're fully prepared."

Viper let go of his balls and walked around the bed before hopping onto Barioth's body. She slid herself over him until she planted herself right on top of Barioth's face, her pussy directly below his mouth. She pressed her body down on him, not caring in the slightest if he got hurt. After all, he was her fuck toy, and he wasn't allowed to have feelings.

"Lick my cunt, pet," Viper commanded.

"Yes, mistress," Barioth complied immediately.

Without question, he began sliding his tongue into Viper's pussy, licking every part of it and moistening it up.

"Ahhhnnn~" Viper moaned, "Good boy~... You must get it all wet for your cock to slide in easily," a smile appeared on her face as she looked down between Barioth's legs, "Ah, and speaking of, a tiny dick like that certainly won't satisfy me. Let's see if we can fix that little issue."

Her legs were just long enough to stretch out and touch her toy's still flaccid member with her feet. She stuck the prick between her toes and began rubbing up and down, feeling the cock stiffening. Viper watched as her pet's once small and useless cock slowly grew into a large and stiff one, feeling it throb and pulse between her feet as she used her toes to glide across the shaft and make sure every part of it was thoroughly rubbed.

Viper continued to stroke his cock with her soft feet until eventually she saw a dribble of clear liquid emerge from the tip of his now giant member. She laughed as she watched it roll down the head and onto what was left of his sheath, stretched and distorted from the sheer thickness of his prick. Some of it even dropped onto her feet, allowing her to rub it in and onto her pet's cock to very slightly lube it. At last her end of the job was complete, continuing to rub the member as it stood much larger than before, throbbing and twitching at every touch of her soft toes.

While she was preparing his penis for the imminent ritual, Viper let out another soft moan as she felt Barioth's tongue start to flick her clit. She gave his shoulder a harsh slap, leaving a red mark where she hit him and she stopped stroking his cock and flipped around to face him. She gave him a scolding look, looking right into his eyes.

"I didn't tell you to pleasure me, you worthless slave!" she growled, "Are you trying to make me appear weak? Your job was to make me wet for your cock and you can't even do that right. You're a bad boy, aren't you?"

"S-Sorry, mistress..." Barioth moaned.

"Ah, are you truly sorry?" Viper teased.

Her toy nodded in response, "I'm a... good boy... really..."

"Perhaps you can make it up to me then," Viper laughed, "Let me punish you and I'll consider forgiving you."

"Anything... mistress..." Barioth nodded the best he could.

Viper was quick to shove her pussy onto her pet's mouth, filling his entire mouth and leaving very little room to breath. Barioth, knowing exactly what she wanted from him, began to lap up her pussy juices and leave much more saliva behind. He stuck his tongue in and out, making sure her beautiful cunt was lathered with his spit.

"Ahh, there we go," Viper smiled, "You did it without me even asking you. This was supposed to be your punishment, but it looks like you're a good boy after all."

"Good... boy..." Barioth spoke between licks.

"Do not speak, pet," Viper lightly scolded him, "Do your job and prepare me thoroughly."

Her toy didn't speak another word on the matter, just as his mistress commanded. He continued to moisten her pussy up until at long last it was sopping wet with his saliva, perfect for even the largest dicks to slide right in. But before she could get off of his face, she felt a surge flowing through her cunt until it exploded, releasing a wave of euphoria and a cry from Viper as she felt her juices explode over her pet's mouth.

"Ah~" she gasped, "Did you just... make me cum?"

"I-I'm sorry mistress," Barioth shuddered, "I'm... so sorry..."

"You just... made me cum," Viper looked at him with shock in her eyes, "No one's been able to make me..."

She gave him a devious smile.

"Aha, you're just full of surprises, my toy," Viper laughed, "It seems I really did hit the lottery with you. But I did say you shouldn't have pleasured me, and now look at what you've done; you've gone and made a mess."

"P-Please... forgive..." her pet begged.

"Clean all of this up," Viper demanded, crossing her arms, "Drink every drop of it and leave nothing behind. Then and only then will I consider forgiving you."  
Barioth got to work immediately, using his tongue to lap up all of the juices that sprayed over his face and even around Viper's slit. She shivered as she felt his tongue exploring every curve of her lips, desperate to collect every bit of her femcum. Once he believed he got all of it, Barioth looked up at his mistress and made sure she was watching as he swallowed it all, much to her amusement.

"Ah, you did such a good job, my little pet," Viper giggled, "And for being such a good and submissive boy, I think you deserve a treat."

Viper wasted no time in planting a kiss on Barioth's lips, her hands caressing his cheeks as she lay on top of his chest which was now wet with his saliva from her pussy. As she continued the embrace, she flicked her tongue inside her pet's mouth and spat a strange liquid down his throat, which Barioth didn't hesitate to gulp down. When she was sure it was enough, she backed away from the kiss and gave him a warm smile.

"Did you like that?" Viper asked her toy.

"Mhm..." Barioth whimpered, his head able to nod a lot more now.

"Move your arms," Viper commanded.

Barioth knew he wouldn't be able to, but not wanting to displease his mistress he tried anyway. To his surprise, or as much surprise as he could muster, he found he could once again feel his body and move his limbs. At last he could feel the warmth of the room, as well as his now throbbing cock eager to enter a certain hole. He wiggled his arms around and alerted his mistress, who gave him a warm smile.

"There we go," Viper pressed her body against his, pushing her breasts into his face and whispering into his ear, "I gave you my paralysis antidote. Now you can do a lot more than just lay here and take it. I want to feel you ravish my insides, but I want YOU to do it, my little pet."

"Th-Thank you... mistress..." Barioth gently nodded, "I don't... deserve it..."

"Now get up," Viper demanded, sliding off of her toy's body.

Barioth was slow to comply as he was still getting used to having his body be functional again, but that didn't stop him from proceeding anyway. It took a while, a minute at the most, but eventually he was able to lift his body up and sit on the side of the bed, his feet now touching the floor of the cave. Viper smiled as she saw his still erect shaft twitching in the air, precum still leaking from the tip and now featuring an impressive knot. Barioth looked up at Viper before trying to continue her request, but found his legs to be still waking up and couldn't quite stand up.

"Aw, poor boy," Viper teased, "You don't need to get all the way up, my pet. Here..." Viper sat and laid down on the ground, spreading her legs apart and grabbing the underside of her thighs, holding them in place, "You can just flop right down onto me. Carefully though! We wouldn't want to hurt either of us, would we?"

Barioth shook his head before doing as he was told, slowly sliding off the bed and onto the floor before moving his body over Viper and coming face to face with her. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before looking down and watching his throbbing cock eager to enter her pussy, unable to help herself from a quick giggle as she knew how desperate her toy must've been.

"Go slowly," Viper commanded, "Relish every moment."

"Mhm..." Barioth nodded.

He grabbed his cock and guided it into Viper's wet pussy, wasting no time in gently pushing it into her drenched entrance. Viper could feel her lips spread from the sheer size of the ice wyvern's penis, and she couldn't help but let out a moan of pleasure as it continued to slide deeper and deeper into her cavern.

"Ahhhnn~" she licked her lips, "That's a good boy, just like that. I wanna feel every inch of your length as I clench you down and keep you right where I want you."

Barioth said nothing in response, only carrying out what his mistress asked of him and pushing himself deeper into her tight cunt. He eventually hilted his cock where his knot began, but before he could push the fleshy lock inside her, Viper stopped her from doing so.

"Ah, ah, ah," she pressed a finger on his lips, stopping him from continuing, "If you knot me, we'll be stuck for quite a while. I'm sure we both want to go our separate ways afterwards, so no knotting today, okay?"

"Anything for... you, mistress..." Barioth nodded.

"Good boy~," Viper smiled with a laugh, "Now start thrusting, pet. I don't want to waste a moment longer."

Barioth slowly slid out and back into his owner, just as she ordered him to. He pushed into her cunt with a rhythm that couldn't be replicated by anyone not under Viper's spell, each thrust sending wave after wave of pleasure into her loins. But soon she grew bored of the speed, desiring more.

"Faster!" Viper demanded.

Her toy picked up the pace, thrusting into her pussy at a faster pace. Each thrust hit his knot against her lips and covering it with her, or rather his, juices. Every time it slid out and back in, it would create a wet, erotic sound that drove Viper insane.

"Even faster!" Viper shouted, "Don't you dare stop!"

Barioth once again went faster, plunging into his mistress with incredible force. He went so fast that each time his cock slammed into her pussy, juices exploded everywhere and made an absolute mess. Neither cared, only focusing and desiring each other in the moment.

"Mmm, yes~!" Viper cried out, "Keep going, just like that! Keep- *unf*... thrusting into me like that! I bet you wanna cum inside me, huh? You wanna cum, don't you?"

Barioth nodded with a whimper.

"Ah, but you can't cum yet," Viper grinned, "Not until I say you can, understand me? If you cum without permission, you're gonna be punished very, very, very hard."

"N-No, I'm..." Barioth shook his head as he continued to thrust, "I'm a... g-good boy... I won't... c-cum unless... mistress... wants it..."

"Yes, such a good boy~!" Viper giggled, "Then how about we flip the script a little?"

Barioth couldn't react fast enough as Viper wrapped her legs around his back and pushed him to the ground, flipping each other and switching the roles. Not that he could react to it much other than a gasp of surprise and pleasure. He almost pushed his knot into his mistress, but used every fibre of what little remained of his being to stop himself from upsetting her. Viper pinned her pet down, grabbing his shoulders with her hands and looking deep into his entranced eyes.

"Now it's time for ME to have some fun," Viper smiled, "Who said you could take all the glory for knocking me up?"

"I'm sorry," Barioth whimpered.

"Aw, such a good boy for apologizing like that," Viper giggled, "So obedient and strong... I know that together we'll make beautiful children."

She looked down and could see, no; FEEL her pet's shaft throbbing inside of her pussy, desperate to continue and release inside of her. She laughed before she gave him exactly what he wanted, sliding up and down on his cock and feeling its girth fill every nook and cranny of her hole.

"Do you like that, huh?" she asked him, to which Barioth responded with a whimper of affirmation, "That's good. You just leave everything to me, big boy~. Remember, no cumming until I say so, okay?"

He nodded, remembering his orders clearly as they were all he could think about.

Viper continued to bounce on his erect shaft, making sure not to accidentally lock herself on her pet's admittedly huge knot. Oh how desperately she wanted to feel that orb of flesh inside her cunt, but she knew it'd be half an hour at the earliest before they separated. She likely could have popped off of him by force, but that would cause both parties serious pain, which she definitely didn't want.

She too picked up the pace of her bouncing, desperate to finally feel her pet's load inside of her. Viper looked down and noticed that Barioth was starting to become very uncomfortable, and with a large throb of his cock she immediately realized why. She gave him a smile, placing a hand on his cheek as she continued to ride him.

"Aw, you feel like cumming, don't you?" Viper asked him, to which he quickly nodded, "But if you cum now it won't be enough. Just keep building it up inside you, okay? It may hurt now, but I promise it will be so worth it."

It took every ounce of his strength to stop himself from blowing his load. He so desperately, desperately wanted to cum, but if his mistress said no then he wasn't allowed to. He could feel his balls start to ache, his cock begin to fill with semen as he held all of it back by tightening his shaft. It was hell, but he was willing to do anything for his mistress.

"Mmm~, I can tell you're ready," Viper giggled, "Tell me how much you wanna cum inside me. Do you wanna cum?"

Barioth nodded.

"Do you wanna cum inside of my pussy, big boy?"

Barioth once again nodded, much quicker this time.

"Do you wanna pump your seed deep inside of me? Huh?"

With a desperate whimper, he once again nodded.

"I bet you wanna fill me up so bad," Viper teased as her bouncing once again got faster, "I bet you wanna pump your thick cum into my womb and get me pregnant, don't you? Well?"

"Y-Yes!" Barioth shouted, "I wanna cum! P-Please let me cum, mistress!"

"Then do it!" Viper demanded, "Thrust it deep inside me! I wanna feel your cum in my cunt! Fill my belly with your spawn! Pump me full of your babies! Knock me up! BREED ME!"

That was all Barioth needed to hear.

With his mistress's permission as she flopped down on his cock at the top of his knot, his shaft throbbed as he let a torrent of spunk fill her needy pussy. He grunted with every pump as his seed burst out of his dick at an incredible rate, flooding Viper's womb with his virile sperm.

Viper felt it immediately, his hot jizz hitting the back of her womb and surprising her, fully expecting the ice wyvern's semen to be much colder. She certainly wasn't complaining as every rope of cum that entered her body left her with a warm and pleasant sensation. So much had been pumped inside her womb that it began to expand her belly, much to her amusement.

Though Barioth's ejactulation lasted quite a while from being pent up for so long, he at last pumped out his last rope and all that remained were dribbles of cum spurting out his tip. He heaved in exhaustion, feeling wholly satisfied with what just transpired. Viper, feeling that her toy didn't have anything left to give, decided it was time to slide off of her pet's now cum-covered cock, a soft popping noise emanating from their separation.

Immediately after she did so, she reached down and pinched her pussy lips together, a thin mucus gently dripping out from her slit as she did so. After a few seconds, she released her pussy and gave a satisfied smile as she saw it all sealed up, keeping Barioth's baby batter within her to do its work. Most wyverns had such a bodily feature to prevent sperm from escaping before they were able to impregnate a female.

Viper let out a laugh as she stood up over Barioth's collapsed body and rubbed her now expanded belly, playing with the cum inside her womb.

"Ah, that should be more than enough," she giggled, "I don't think you spared a drop. Every last bit got shot inside me. You must've really wanted to impregnate me, huh?"

Barioth could barely think, and yet despite such a huge load he was still conscious enough to give his mistress a slow nod.

"Mmmm~," she pat her belly, "I can feel them, you know; I can feel your swimmers inside me, searching for something to breed. Does it satisfy you to know that even as we speak your sperm are attacking my defenseless eggs?"

Her pet said nothing, feeling himself slowly drift off to sleep.

"Aw, you did so much for me today, big boy~," Viper teased, falling to her knees and leaning over Barioth's body, pressing her belly into his own, "We made beautiful children here today, I can feel it. I know they're going to be strong just like their daddy. You're such a good, good boy~."

Barioth heard that last part, smiling before sleep finally overtook him.

"You look so cute when you sleep," Viper mused, "I could so easily drag you out into the snow and leave you to die, but you were just so obedient to me. I think you deserve a nice reward when you finally wake up."  
She planted a kiss on his forehead before finally leaving him alone in the cave as the fire she started raged on and kept him nice and warm.

* * *

Barioth slowly awoke once again, stretching his arms with a long grunt and a satisfied smile. He smacked his lips, and stayed in place for a moment longer as he looked around to see where he was. That was when all of a sudden his memory began flooding back to him, and he screamed.

"ARGH! That witch!" he shouted to no one, slamming his fists onto the ground beneath him, "What did she do to me while I was out? WAIT!"

He quickly placed a hand on his chest and breathed a sigh of relief when he felt his heart beating beneath his palm. So he wasn't dead quite yet, and yet for some reason he still felt like the devil drained his soul from him. Or maybe it was the fact his balls felt a lot emptier than usual.

"She had her way with me," he realized, "But how come I... don't remember anything?"

He lay there, trying to recall what had happened thus far.

"I was looking for food," he recollected, "that Viper Tobi-Kadachi had kidnapped me and she waved her tail in front of me and... that's all I can remember. What did she even do?"

It was then that he noticed a piece of paper was stuck to his chest fur. Curious how it got there, he ripped it off with a tinge of pain and saw that there was writing on it. There was no doubt about it, it had to be from his captor.

"Good morning, future daddy," it read, "Thanks for all your baby batter. I definitely got a few buns cooking in my oven now."

"She... fucked me while I was out?" Barioth read the note in horror, "I... She... I'm gonna be a dad?! G-Gods!"

He shook himself together and continued to read the note.

"And thanks for being such a good boy as well," the note continued, "And good boys get rewarded. I gave you a little bit of compensation for all your hard work in knocking me up. You were so good I wouldn't mind meeting up again sometime. Maybe you can even meet your daughters too. Until then, enjoy the meal, big boy."

"Holy shit," Barioth placed a hand on his forehead, "What even the fuck? What the hell's going on? And what's this about a mea-?"

He sniffed the air around him and picked up a scent that immediately got his attention. It was a scent all too familiar to him: the unmistakable juicy smell of fresh meat. He noticed that it was coming from outside the cavern, so with the note in hand he got up from the ground and followed the smell.

Outside he noticed that not only had the blizzard gone away, but it was also morning. It seemed like he slept all night. More importantly the smell led him to a truly beautiful sight: Before him was a dead Popo, the largest one he had ever seen in his life. To his surprise it hadn't been eaten already by the nocturnal scavengers of Hoarfrost; this prize was all his.

"Oh my god," he laughed, "This... This'll be enough to get me ready for hibernation!"

He felt his stomach growl.

"And just in time too," he pat his belly, "I don't think I could've lasted another day," he looked at the Popo and realized something, "Did... Did that Viper catch this for me?"

He looked down at the note in his hands and reread a part that stood out to him.

"I wouldn't mind meeting up again sometime," it read. Something about those words caused Barioth's penis to twitch once again in its sheath.

Despite Viper Tobi-Kadachi kidnapping him and essentially raping him for her own benefit, something about the way she wrote that implied Barioth wasn't just a one-time fling. In fact, it sounded like she even cared for him. And if that note was true, it meant he was about to be a father to at least a few bouncing baby Vipers. His captor was inviting him into her life, a means of compensation for her actions.

"You know what?" Barioth smiled as he looked back up at the mountain of meat before him, "I think... I think I'd like that very much."


	4. Can't Spell Assassin... (Nargacuga [F] x Zinogre [M])

Suggested by "InfernoDragon789"

* * *

Fetishes: Anal, Ass Play, Assjob, Knotting, Masturbation, Rough Sex

* * *

The job was supposed to be simple: take out a Zinogre that's been causing trouble in the Guiding Lands and leave without a trace.

Zinogre themselves were a rather hostile kind, but they kept to themselves in their respective encampments. However, on occasion a Zinogre would leave their boundaries and attack others in a fit of rage. Why? To let off some steam, of course. Zinogre especially were quite rowdy during their heat season, but without a mate a Zinogre had to find alternatives to calming themselves down. There wasn't much stopping them from destroying settlements, attacking denizens and plowing ass as a form of stress relief.

One such Zinogre decided it would be a good idea to invade a sanctuary of Kelbi and make their home his own. Much to the relief of all, no Kelbi were harmed when he attacked or when they evacuated. However, the Zinogre was adamant in keeping the area for himself, scratching and ruining more of the locale as he desperately tried to cool his heat down.

In cases such as this, employing a professional wasn't a terrible idea, and none were quite up to the task as much as a Nargacuga. With scales and fur as black as night and eyes that could see in the dark, Nargacuga were built for stealth and hiding in the shadows. There was little doubt that one such monster could eliminate the Zinogre problem.

There was just one tiny issue...

 _"G-God, I'm so fucking wet..."_ Nargacuga silently huffed as she gently rubbed her dripping wet pussy and felt her sticky juices between her fingers.

Nargacuga were unique in that each member of their species had a different heat period. Some were in the summer, some in the winter and so on. Unfortunately, their heat periods also came entirely randomly. Never was a period quite the same for any Nargacuga. This Nargacuga had been feeling fine as she accepted the assassination mission, but as the days went on while she tracked her target, she began to feel the need to breed swelling up inside her.

She had been doing so well too; Nargacuga spent days lurking in the shadows, patiently stalking her prey and watching his every move. She made sure she knew everything there was to know about him; what he ate, where he liked to sleep and what his favourite pastimes were. At long last she found a perfect opportunity to strike, and that's when her heat period finally hit her like a truck, causing her dizziness and stress. No matter what way she looked at it, she couldn't possible work like that.

She was clinging to a tree as she sighted her target from afar, trying to focus on the mission at hand but finding herself unable to with the intense lust overpowering her senses. Nargacuga grit her teeth, trying desperately to ignore the powerful surges coursing through her body. Try as she may to ignore the feeling, her sweating body told her another story.

Though at last she could no longer resist the urge to do something and found herself rubbing her clit as a means to try and calm herself. She did her best to multitask, watching her target stumble around at night as she latched onto the tree with one hand and rubbed her aching, desperate cunny with her other, letting out a heavy breath with each rub.

 _"F-Fuck..."_ Nargacuga quietly winced, _"Why now? Why- *unf*... now of all times?"_

The wet sounds of her soaked pussy that hit her ears only seemed to fuel her desire to mate with someone. Every rub, nudge or press of her clit sent a shiver down Nargacuga's spine and it took every fibre of her being not to let out a moan every time it did so. She made the unfortunate mistake of pinching her sensitive spot, causing her to let out an audible whimper.

 _"N-No!"_ she growled, _"I'm an assassin! I can't... I can't keep..."_

And yet she continued to rub it out, faster and faster with every pass of her clit. She started with one finger before moving onto two and then three as her hand covered her gaping wet hole and she used her palm to stimulate every inch of her vulva.

 _"F... Fuck it!"_ Nargacuga winced, _"I can't focus like this-!"_

The black cat wyvern let go of the tree she was grappling on to and silently fell back down to the ground, letting the foliage beneath her break her fall and making very little sound as she rolled through the greens and lay on her back. With little hesitation, she once again placed her hand on her clit and began to stroke it intensely.

 _"Mmhmm~!"_ Nargacuga bit her lip as surges of pleasure shot through her body, trying her best not to make much noise, _"F-Fuck, I needed this..."_

She felt her hand getting wetter and wetter as her pussy continued to leak juice from its folds, but soon enough she realized simply rubbing her sensitive spot wasn't enough anymore. With haste, she plunged her middle and ring fingers into her gaping cunt and rubbed the inside of her vagina. Her back arched up to the sky as she felt her warm juices drenching her fingers.

 _"Mmmfff~!"_ Nargacuga whimpered, holding back a moan as she tried to pleasure herself.

With every beat and flick of her fingers, she could hear her pussy's juices sloshing around inside her. She went to grab one of her pert little breasts, and while there wasn't a whole lot to touch, especially with her on her back, she made an effort to pinch her increasingly hardening nipples.

 _"C-Come on, already!"_ she growled as she continued to rub herself, desperate to cum and get her heat overwith, _"Just do it already!"_

At last she finally felt something welling up inside her. Her hand beat faster as she urged her body to release.

 _"F-Fuuaaaaaahhhhhh~!"_ Nargacuga muffled herself to reduce her volume as she finally reached her climax.

She pulled her fingers out of her cunt with a soft pop as her juices exploded onto the forest floor, every burst of pleasure pumping out another load of clear femcum. She fanned her clit with her fingers, maximizing her euphoria as she sprayed droplets across the ground, turning the area below her to mud. Even after her orgasm subsided, she laid there on her back, silently quivering from the incredible feeling.

 _"By... the dark gods..."_ Nargacuga huffed as quietly as she could.

She slowly reached up and felt her forehead; she noticed it immediately: Her heat had died down. She could still feel her lustful desires deep within her core, but they weren't nearly as overbearing as they were before she relieved herself. More importantly, her mind cleared enough that she could once again focus on the mission at hand.

Nargacuga slowly got up, wiping any juices still on her hand on her waist. It took a moment with how much there was, but she spread enough over her body to reduce the stickiness and give her hips a nice sheen to them. She groaned, realizing the glare would likely give her location away if ever the moonlight hit her scales. Under any normal circumstances she would have known better, but she was just about ready to be finished with her mission and her heat. Besides, she's tackled way worse in the past.

How bad could one Zinogre be?

_"Alright, let's get this over with."_

With a quick stretch, Nargacuga decided it was best to finish her task that very night. She had already done too much to potentially expose herself thus far, but really she just wanted to go home and rub her heat away. She didn't really mind not having a mate to help her relieve herself or really care to have children; after all, it was hard to do your job with a big pregnant belly in the way. Still she'd admit it'd be nice to have some way to blow off steam that didn't involve her fingers.

But she couldn't think about that when she still had a mission to accomplish. Not wanting to waste any more time, Nargacuga slid back into the shadows and began her approach on the invading Zinogre.

* * *

It was too easy.

That was only one of Nargacuga's thoughts that raced through her mind as she at last found his bed and slowly approached him to deal a killing blow in his sleep. After he was dealt with and his body was disposed of, the people of the Guiding Lands would once again flourish. Of course an elaborate lie would be made to hide the dark truth behind his disappearance, but more importantly to protect Nargacuga's involvement.

And yet as she prowled his claimed home, she couldn't help but feel a sense of dread and unease, even if her scales hid her body in the dark of night. The sheen of the juices on her waist wasn't nearly as bad as she had believed, and for only a moment she thought she could salvage her job. Of course this belief didn't last long when she found it relatively easy to sneak up to the sleeping Zinogre.

Nargacuga were well known for their stealth and acrobatic abilities, but Zinogre were the perfect antithesis to them. With power that could rival even a horny Tigrex plus a symbiotic relationship with fulgurbugs that allowed them access to electrical abilities, the canine wyverns were far from average adversaries. Even the most skilled warriors in the land had trouble with them, and they'd make for perfect guards were it not for the fact many Zinogre liked to be lone wolves.

However, it was their keen sense of smell that the Nargacuga feared. Stories of how Zinogre could smell fear weren't entirely false; more accurately, their keen senses could smell the pheromones produced by fear, among other things. It was why Nargacuga trained for years to control their emotions, something that only an active sexual period could overwrite. And as said before, Nargacuga could never plan around that.

But there were other thoughts swirling inside her head as she realized how simple her task was despite her various flubs.

 _"...Shit,"_ she huffed as Nargacuga began to feel rather woosy.

Heat periods came and went like ocean tides, especially in a Nargacuga's case. Sometimes the feeling was miniscule and easily dismissable, though there have been times when the drive to reproduce nigh broke minds. The only permanent cure to it was to properly mate. Masturbation could help for a short time, but only the snug squeeze of a pussy or the feeling of being filled by a cock could die it down until the end of the season.

Nargacuga hadn't expected her heat to return so quickly to her, or so powerfully for that matter. Still, she couldn't back down now; her target was in her sights. She had to power through the intense feeling, lest she face the wrath of her higher ups. She shook her head clear of her dirty thoughts and focused on the task at hand.

Nargacuga looked over the sleeping body of her prey; curled up by a dying fire on a bed made of straw and pillows made of feathers within a small alcove. She watched him sleep, waiting for the perfect time to strike. During this time, she realized how cute the Zinogre looked as he slumbered; his tongue sticking out just a little from his mouth as his limbs lay strewn about the ground. More importantly, she noticed how well-built he was; his muscles far larger than her own which caused her to blush.

 _"What a waste of a man,"_ Nargacuga shook her head, unsheathing her claws from her fingers as she waited for the perfect moment to strike, _"But you brought this upon yourself, heat or no heat."_

At last the time came to deal a single strike to her target. As soon as an opening made itself available, she plunged her claws deep into his neck and tore it to shreds, killing the Zinogre instantly.

At least that's what she had believed would happen.

No, instead she found herself flying away from the Zinogre's sleeping body, having been decked in the face by the canine wyvern's long tail with incredible force. She rolled along the ground before using her claws to stop herself, scraping across the dirt the rest of the distance.

She growled as she looked up and saw the Zinogre standing before her, his back to the fire and making his body appear as though a silhouette. His appearance was imposing even to her, but Nargacuga never let her guard down even as he slowly approached her.

 _"You shouldn't wake someone trying to sleep,"_ Zinogre said, _"Rude one, ain't ya?"_

Nargacuga said nothing, remaining on her guard.

 _"Aha! You're a Nargacuga!"_ Zinogre realized, _"Guess I really have been causing a ruckus, huh? Too bad this place is perfect for my new stomping grounds! Once I'm done here, even those Kelbi girls will want a taste of my cock."_

Still Nargacuga remained silent, earning a rather disappointed look from her target.

 _"Nothing, huh?"_ he sighed, _"Fine, if you wanna party, let's party!"_

With a powerful howl, he stomped the ground and called forth hundreds of tiny balls of light to the fur on his back. Fulgerbugs, a more powerful species of thunderbug, were what gave a Zinogre their powers; they got to feast off of a Zinogre's dead back scales which shed often due to their fur and a Zinogre was able to harness their energy and turn it into their main form of attack. It was quite the impressive relationship, and at that moment Nargacuga was about to face the full wrath of a fully charged Zinogre.

Even with all her speed, she couldn't reach him in time before he burst with power, his fur standing up straight as electricity coursed through each strand and glowed a light blue colour. Even as Nargacuga pounced on him to attack, Zinogre's lightning fast reflexes, pun intended, allowed him to quickly pull his arm back and give his attacker another hard hit, this time to the gut. She was pushed back only a little this time, despite feeling like her insides were rearranged.

 _"Nice try, pussycat,"_ Zinogre laughed, _"Gonna have to think of something a little more creative than that."_

Realizing a frontal assault wouldn't work, Nargacuga quickly devised a plan. Wasting little time, she dashed around the side of her foe and scraped up dirt with her feet, kicking it into Zinogre's face.

 _"AUGH!"_ he cried back, clutching his face and reeling back, _"What the hell, you bi-?!"_

Before he could even finish, Nargacuga raced up to his staggered body and leaped onto his shoulders, locking her legs around his neck and using her entire strength to flip the canine wyvern into the air and slam him into the ground. A cloud of dust rose up from the impact, surrounding Zinogre as Nargacuga looked on, still on guard in case her attack couldn't quite finish the job.

 _"We're done,"_ she said as she watched the scene for a moment longer to make sure the Zinogre stayed down.

That's when she felt it once again: A surge of heat swelling inside her. She grasped her head, her legs starting to feel weak as she staggered away from the fallen Zinogre; she overexerted herself. Nargacuga knew this would happen while she was still in heat, but she took comfort in knowing her mission was soon to be finished. All she needed to do before she could heat home and relieve herself was dispose of the-

_"HRAAGH!"_

She didn't even see Zinogre coming at her as the dust around him finally settled. Her attack had scared away all the fulgurbugs and discharged her target, but that also meant his fur no longer glowed a bright cyan and she couldn't quite make out his body. Combined with her heat ache, she couldn't even react in time when Zinogre launched out and pinned her to the ground, his hand firmly around her neck.

 _"I've heard stories of the Nargacuga before,"_ Zinogre growled at her with a grin as she struggled beneath him, _"They're supposed to be agile warriors of the night with reflexes faster than lightning, and yet you're all distracted. I didn't know why until I took a good sniff of your cunt before you tossed me; you're in heat, aren't you?"_

 _"G-Get off me!"_ Nargacuga shouted.

 _"I wondered what that strange smell from the forest was,"_ Zinogre laughed, much to Nargacuga's embarrassment, _"I never sniffed one of you in heat before, so I thought it was just a bunch of horny animals. But I gotta say, pussycat, you smelled damn good..."_

He leaned in closer.

 _"Wouldn't mind blowing off some steam..."_ Zinogre got nice and close to her ear, _"...by blowing my load into you."_

It was at that moment that Nargacuga realized something, her eyes widening as a fantastic idea suddenly popped into her head. She hadn't known if it was simply due to her cleverness, or maybe she was just really pissing horny at that point, but she gave Zinogre a rather sly grin, confusing the canine wyvern. His smug look wiped off his face as he continued to choke hold her.

 _"You know what?"_ Nargacuga chuckled, _"Fuck it."_

In an instant, she wrapped her legs around Zinogre and flipped him onto his back. In his shock, his hold over her loosened, allowing her to grab his wrists and grip them tightly, digging her claws into the ground beneath them to hold him in place. She looked over the role reversal, licking her lips as she scanned every inch of her prey.

 _"I'm really fucking horny, y'know,"_ Nargacuga lustfully explained, _"The heat just won't go away and it's starting to affect my job. You're gonna help me get rid of this goddamn feeling, because at this point you don't have a fucking choice!"_

 _"Now you're talking my language! I fucking love it when they fight back,"_ Zinogre grinned at Nargacuga's sudden assertiveness, _"Then maybe we can help each other, huh? A little I do you and you do me?"_

 _"How about you shut the fuck up and take it, bitch?"_ Nargacuga snapped, her heat having fully taken over her sense of restraint.

 _"Gonna have to make me, pussycat!"_ Zinogre snarled.

Without warning, Nargacuga pushed her face onto Zinogre's, her lips locking with his and pressing down hard on them. She released her grip on his wrists to grab his face and use her hands to pull his head into her own, making the kiss they shared even rougher. To her surprise, he didn't immediately resume dominance, instead opting to reach down and firmly grab her ass, giving each cheek a hard squeeze.

Moans from both parties emanated from their kiss as their saliva mixed together and made a mess around their mouths with every new embrace. At last their rough making out came to an end when Nargacuga felt something hard slapping against her pussy lips, their tongues sticking out as they finished and a strand of spit connecting them together still. Nargacuga laughed as she felt the throbbing member on her rear.

 _"Excited, pervert?"_ she asked him, a lustful, almost deranged glint in her eye.

 _"Can't help it, baby,"_ Zinogre chuckled, _"Your body's too good. Lacking on the tits a bit, but goddamn does that ass make up for it."_

 _"Then let's give you exactly what you want!"_ Nargacuga grinned.

She then sat up on Zinogre's body and pushed her rear into her prey's large doglike cock, knot and all. It slid right between her cheeks, snugly throbbing against her asshole. Nargacuga then reached her hands around and pressed her ass cheeks together, wrapping them around Zinogre's shaft completely.

It was then that she began to bob up and down.

Zinogre's cock twitched between her cushions as she stroked the hard flesh with her soft body. She could feel his prick against her anus, pulsing with every stroke and stimulating her. With every bounce she let out a quiet moan, licking her lips as she looked behind her to make sure she was doing it right.

 _"Damn fine technique,"_ Zinogre praised, absolutely loving the sensation, _"Never seen it- *unf*... until now. Guess you Nargacugas still got some tricks up your sleeve."_

 _"You could- *hah*... say that,"_ Nargacuga huffed as she bounced, _"Now shut the hell up and take it. I'm gonna do this until you cum and calm the fuck down."_

 _"Aw, but that ain't fair for you, baby,"_ Zinogre laughed, _"How about we flip the script a little?!"_

In a flash, Zinogre grabbed Nargacuga's waist and flipped her on her back. Though instead of pinning her to the ground, he used this opportunity to get off her and allow her to pounce on him to try and take control again. Fully expecting this, he managed to stop her and grab her head, slamming it into the ground and pulling her ass up into the air with his free hand.

 _"Stay right there, pussycat!"_ Zinogre squeezed her head a bit before letting go, trusting she'd follow his orders, "I'm gonna help you with your little heat problem. But first, I gotta try that thing you did to me!"

 _"Then do it, prick!"_ Nargacuga shouted, _"Help your fucking self!"_

 _"That's what I like to hear!"_ Zinogre grinned as he grabbed her ass cheeks and squished them together once more, shoving his cock right between them, _"Awww yeah, that's the shit!"_

He thrust between her ass over and over again, each push sliding across her asshole just like before, only now it was much faster and rougher than when she did it. There was something about her plush body that really did it for Zinogre, pressing him to continue grinding his shaft between her cheeks.

Nargacuga was in pure bliss. Having never done such acts with a partner before, this was by all accounts her first time having sex. Was she scared? Absolutely not, she was a Nargacuga; a warrior of the night, trained to endure all hardships. Of course "enduring" wasn't the word she'd use to describe her predicament as she huffed with every grind of her prey's thick, throbbing cock.

And yet despite them both clearly enjoying the act, neither felt any closer to being relieved of their heat. That was when Zinogre came up with a brilliant idea.

_"Guess it's time for the main course, huh?"_

" _You gonna fuck my dripping wet cunt, huh?"_ Nargacuga asked, almost snarling at Zinogre, _"Gonna pump me full of your baby batter and knock me up, huh?!"_

 _"Hell no!"_ Zinogre laughed.

He gave his partner ass a nice hard smack, causing it to ripple a bit. With his other hand, he groped the other cheek firmly and tightly, squishing it down. Nargacuga let out a loud moan at the sudden spank as she bit her lip to vainfully contain the sound, feeling Zinogre rub his hand over her other cheek to prepare it for yet another hit, this time a little harder than the last. Once he was finished, a red mark could be seen clear as day on Nargacuga's butt burning with pain that aroused her for some reason. She stuck her tongue out as she heard her partner start to laugh again.

 _"That's for even thinking I'd breed a slut like you,"_ Zinogre growled with a grin, _"Now how about you be a good girl and I'll think about going easy on you?"_

 _"How about you just fucking dick me already, you bastard?!"_ Nargacuga shouted, _"I've been such a dirty little girl, I deserve to be punished~! So punish me already, fuck face!"_

_"Then I'll hold absolutely... nothing... back!"_

Zinogre then took his dick out from between his partner's ass, using a hand to gently rub it as he used another to smack her again. Though the hit wasn't nearly as hard as the last two, he knew her ass was still sore from his spanking and even a gentle hit would sting, much to Nargacuga's enjoyment. Letting go of his cock, he used his thumbs to spread out her cheeks and reveal her needy, twitching anus. He opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue over the hole, letting his spit drool over it, surprising Nargacuga.

 _"C-Cold!"_ she winced, _"Thought you were gonna punish me."_

 _"You kidding?"_ Zinogre finished up his drooling before he answered, sliding his thumbs across her asshole to spread his spit as he spoke, _"I don't wanna fuck a dry hole, slut! That shit hurts! I don't give a damn what you feel, but my cock is my business. Got a problem with it?"_

 _"I've got a problem that you're a total pussy,"_ Nargacuga smirked.

Her smirk was quickly wiped off her face as Zinogre pressed his thumbs into her hole, pushing his saliva to coat her insides. She let out a surprised cry as she could feel his claws scratching her insides, and she just knew that a huge grin was on his face as he heard her moan. It wasn't long before he finally finished his work and firmly grabbed her ass cheeks, pressing his shaft against her anus; she could feel it throbbing as it prodded her, eager to enter.

 _"You sure make a lot of noise for a quiet assassin,"_ Zinogre noted, _"Now let's see how much more noise you can make when I-"_

 _"JUST FUCK MY BRAINS OUT ALREADY, YOU FUCKING COCKSUCKER~!"_ Nargacuga demanded so loudly that she was certain the entire Guiding Lands could hear her.

That was all the invitation Zinogre needed.

With no more hesitation, he pushed his prick straight into her ass, hilting at his knot immediately. Nargacuga cried out again as she felt his warm member inside her, arching her back and pounding the ground with her fist. It didn't take very long for Zinogre to start moving, pulling his dick out before ramming it right back into his partner.

His cock felt absolutely massive to Nargacuga. With every thrust, she could feel her asshole stretching wider than she ever thought possible. She never imagined feeling something long, hard and thick inside her ass could feel good, but to her surprise she was absolutely loving it. She huffed with every push of Zinogre's shaft, feeling his knot pushing against the sides of her hole with every hilt and his balls slapping against her wet pussy and squirting her juices everywhere.

 _"Y-YEAH! That's it! Fuck me!"_ Nargacuga demanded.

 _"You're one crazy bitch,"_ Zinogre noted as he continued to pound her, _"But goddamn if I don't find that fucking hot! Now how about you scream a bit more?!"_

He spanked her again, causing Nargacuga to let out a cry that slowly faded into a whimper.

 _"You got a nice ass, pussycat,"_ Zinogre smiled, _"Nice and smackable! Feels good to squeeze too,"_ he did just that, groping her ass with his fingers, _"Can't imagine how someone like you sneaks around packing all this behind you!"_

 _"Y-You talk too much!"_ Nargacuga shouted, "Less talking and more fucking!"

 _"Then let's up the ante!"_ Zinogre howled.

Nargacuga looked on as fulgerbugs flew over her head and towards her partner's fur, latching onto him and charging him with their power. It wasn't long before Zinogre's fur was covered with the electric insects and it sent his body into overdrive, releasing a powerful shockwave throughout his body. Every inch of him crackled with the powerful thunder element.

Every inch.

Nargacuga could feel it inside her the moment he charged up; electricity coursed through Zinogre's cock and directly into her anus, causing her entire body to shake from the electrical current. The spit inside her only proved to increase the electrical current, zapping the entirety of her hole. It hurt a bit to feel such a powerful energy entering her body, but Nargacuga would be a liar if she didn't admit she liked the intense feeling.

 _"F-F-Fuck!"_ she cried out between her spasms.

 _"Like that?"_ Zinogre grinned, _"Then how about... THIS!"_

Zinogre thrust into his partner again, filling her insides with his electrical power. He didn't hesitate to continue the rather fast speed he was at before, plowing her ass and feeling her anus grip his huge dick with every thrust into her. His balls continued to slap her pussy as his thighs hit her cheeks with every fuck, making a loud slapping sound that reverberated throughout the area.

 _"G-G-God YES!"_ Nargacuga huffed.

 _"Glad you- *unf*... like it, pussycat!"_ Zinogre laughed as he continued to thrust into her, _"But I think it's time to wrap this up!"_

 _"W-Wrap it up?"_ Nargacuga asked, feeling something swelling inside her as well, _"Th-Then in that c-case, l-let's d-do it r-right!"_

_"What are you-?"_

Zinogre hadn't realized how much control Nargacuga still had despite him dicking her this entire time, certain that he was the one dominating her. He was so certain that her mind snapped that his grip on her loosened a bit as he fucked her. His greatest mistake was to underestimate what a Nargacuga could do, even in heat.

In an instant, she tripped him with her legs and pushed him down to the ground with her feet, using her arms to propel her into the air and land above her partner, a foot right over Zinogre's throat and threatening to choke him. She leaned down and smiled at him, a lustful expression complete with a blush across her face. Despite being completely driven by her sexual drive, she was still able to overpower Zinogre quite easily.

 _"H-How did you-?"_ Zinogre stammered out.

 _"Just a reminder of who's in charge here,"_ Nargacuga explained as she wasted no time in sitting on Zinogre's still crackling cock, feeling it fill her ass once more as she removed her foot from her partner's throat to sit more comfortably, _"And now, you're gonna give me every drop of your cum!"_

 _"Heheheh!"_ Zinogre laughed, _"Then do it, slut! Make me cum! Drain my balls and take it all! I'll be sure to give you every last drop!"_

 _"YOU FUCKING BETTER!"_ Nargacuga shouted as she rode his shaft up and down.

She clenched her asshole down on his member, trying to milk it for everything it was worth. She wanted his warm cum inside her as soon as possible; her heat was starting to get unbearable and she knew the only cure was both of their releases. Nargacuga stuck her tongue out with a smile as she bounced on her partner's dick, feeling it begin to throb inside her and adding to the already insanely intense feeling of his energy coursing through her.

 _"Oh yeah, I'm feeling it now!"_ Zinogre growled, _"Gonna cum soon! Get ready to take it all, bitch!"_

 _"I won't waste a single drop!"_ Nargacuga purred as she could feel herself getting close as well, _"So give me everything already!"_

 _"You know what to do!"_ Zinogre grinned.

Nargacuga knew exactly what he was talking about. With a final bounce, she slammed her ass down onto Zinogre's thighs and pushed as hard as she could. She heard and felt it; Zinogre's knot was eaten by her asshole with a satisfying *gulp*, filling her insides and locking them together.  
That's when they both released.

Nargacuga could feel Zinogre's cum flooding her ass, the hot spunk giving her a sense of euphoria she hadn't felt before. She sat there on his legs, feeling him pump rope after rope of his warm semen deep inside her. She could feel it start to pool inside her, Zinogre's knot denying any of it from leaving her asshole and ensuring her "impregnation", even though his seed was technically wasted. It sure as hell didn't feel wasted as her partner's seed continued to fill her up.

Zinogre felt a similar sensation, albeit outside his body. Nargacuga's orgasm was intense, a torrent of juices exploding from her pussy as they came together and spraying across his belly and chest. Every burst of her warm femcum covered more and more of his fur, causing it to become matted and sticky. He didn't mind one bit though, loving the feeling of being marked by his partner.

But best of all was the fact Zinogre's body was still electrified even through orgasm, including his cock. As his thunderous sperm flooded Nargacuga's insides, his body reacted to his climax in a powerful way: A surge of lightning coursed through him and thus into Nargacuga as well, electrifying their orgasm to a feeling beyond euphoric. Nargacuga's insides tinged with pain, but the pain only caused her to cum even more.

As Zinogre's orgasm died down, so did his energy. The fulgurbugs flew away as he expended their power, laying on the ground exhausted from his intercourse. Nargacuga, still feeling the shock of his energy, collapsed on top of him, totally exhausted. Her juices splattered everywhere as she fell onto his body, covering her own belly and petite breasts as well. She could feel his knot still stuck inside her and keeping his load nice and safe inside her ass, causing her to smile as she lay on top of her partner.

 _"Well, that's not coming out anytime soon,"_ Nargacuga noted, looking down as Zinogre's penis trapped within her hole, _"Looks like we'll be here together for a while."_

 _"You say that like you hate it, pussycat,"_ Zinogre smiled, _"But I know you love feeling all my seed inside you. Besides, you feel it too, don't you?"_

 _"Feel it?"_ Nargacuga raised a brow in confusing, but realized only a moment later that she didn't feel anything at all, save for the euphoria of having just cum, _"Aha! The heat's gone!"_

 _"Sounds to me like we both did each other a favour,"_ Zinogre laughed, _"I don't feel like destroying nothing either. You were just too damn fine. Or at least your tight little ass was, pussycat."_

He slowly got himself up, cupping Nargacuga's ass and holding her in place to make sure she didn't fall off him. To help him with his carrying, she wrapped her legs around his waist and kept herself comfy as she couldn't exactly step away from her partner at that moment. She looked up at Zinogre's face as she grabbed onto his shoulders to hold herself in place even better, looking deep into his eyes.

 _"...Glad I didn't kill you,"_ she said with a sly smile, _"It'd be a crime in itself to let a guy like you go to waste."_

 _"Good to know I'm just a piece of meat to you,"_ Zinogre playfully rolled his eyes, " _That would make you my little cum sleeve then, huh?"_

 _"I certainly can't deny your cum is electrifying,"_ Nargacuga nodded, _"Figuratively and literally."_

Both shared a quick laugh.

 _"Hey look, the sun's rising,"_ Nargacuga pointed out.

Sure enough, as the two looked beyond the horizon, they could see the morning sun slowly rising to grant its light over the Guiding Lands once again. They had been fucking for so long that neither of them realized just how long they'd been doing it. Regardless, they watched the rising sun as Zinogre continued to hold Nargacuga in place.

 _"Damn, we fucked for that long?"_ Zinogre laughed, _"Guess time flies when you're fucking a nice piece of ass."_

"Same to you," Nargacuga agreed, "However, I do still need to talk to you about something; regarding this area, actually."

 _"I know, I know,"_ Zinogre sighed, _"But how about I cut you a deal?"_

 _"I don't think you're in any position to be negotiating anything,"_ Nargacuga deadpanned.

 _"And neither are you, pussycat,"_ Zinogre tugged his pelvis a bit, reminding his partner of her own situation.

 _"Touché,"_ Nargacuga shrugged, "Fine then, speak."

 _"I can see we both have problems that need to be solved,"_ he began, _"Evidently, each problem can be fixed with a healthy fucking here and there. But of course with your random heat seasons, you'll need that more than me."_

 _"Your point?"_ Nargacuga raised a brow.

 _"My point is that you need my help,"_ Zinogre flat out said, _"So my deal is simple: I'll stay away from this little community and make my stomping grounds somewhere else, and in return I get to get a taste of that sweet, sweet ass whenever I want! Plus you'll get to relieve yourself of heat whenever we fuck. Honestly, this benefits you more than it does me."_

He gave her a smug smirk.

 _"So what do you say?"_ he asked, "Does my proposition intrigue you?"

Nargacuga turned her head away from him to think long and hard about his offer. On one hand, her duties would be complete. She could just tell the Nargacuga of her village that she slayed the Zinogre and disposed of his carcass and they'd be none the wiser. Plus she'd get to relieve herself properly whenever she wanted. Though at the same time, she knew there'd be no escaping from him, lest her secret be revealed. As much as it pained her to admit it, Zinogre could easily match her in a fight so she wouldn't have much luck in killing him to avoid his influence. She would be, as he said, his little cum sleeve.  
But on the other hand...

Nargacuga glided a hand over one of her asscheeks, feeling how sore it was from Zinogre grabbing it and pounding it over and over. And yet she couldn't help but feel incredible aroused from touching it and feeling every bit of pain that surged through her body. With a quick pat and a quiet moan, she looked back up at Zinogre to give him her answer.

 _"As long as you can make my ass hurt like Zorah Magdaros punched my cheeks..."_ Nargacuga smirked, _"Sounds to me like you got a deal, mister."_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have a suggestion for a future one-shot, be sure to leave a comment and let me know. It can feature any monster, any sex and any way you want, so don't shy away from telling me what you'd like to see!
> 
> Also be sure to follow me on Twitter pages! Since Ao3 won't allow links, just copy and paste the links below into your search bar. Until then!
> 
> https://twitter.com/bootleggz  
> https://twitter.com/nsfwbootz


End file.
